


Time-out

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Transformation, Transformation of Tony into a Woman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: "...Драгоценное время отсчитывали тяжелые настенные часы, а они так и замерли, настороженно переглядываясь."История о том, что желания порой сбываются совершенно невообразимыми способами.Мир AU-шный - примите во внимание!





	

1-2

В один из дней я подниму глаза, рискну встать.  
Смогу забыть про надоевший страх  
И вновь научусь дышать.

Черный Кузнец «Пульс»

 

1

 

В приемной госсекретаря было людно. Черноволосая женщина поморщилась и нервно тряхнула головой, отгоняя дурные мысли, коих было непозволительно много. Пора.

\- Мисс Блэкстар, - приветствовал ее генерал Росс. – Прошу вас.

Все глаза обратились на вошедшую. Их взгляды скользили по идеальной прическе, цеплялись за непроницаемые темные глаза и яркие губы, изломанные усмешкой, обводили тонкую фигуру и руки, спрятанные перчатками. 

\- Прошу простить за опоздание, - произнесла она грудным темным контральто. От звучания этого голоса внезапно засосало под ложечкой. 

\- Ничего страшного, мы только начали, - Романофф покосилась на госсекретаря, который на ее памяти еще ни перед кем не заискивал. – Присаживайтесь, прошу вас.

\- Благодарю, - в темных глазах на миг вспыхивают искорки, но тут же гаснут под спудом льда. 

Женщина по-хозяйски опустилась в кресло и раскрыла папку с документами, передавая их Россу по одному, всякий раз на что-то небрежно указывая. Затем обернулась, ловя на себе заинтересованно-изучающий взгляд Баки Барнса. Она высокомерно вскинула бровь, не отводя взгляда, а губы ее постепенно растягивались в жестокой улыбке, будто она знала то, что неизвестно никому больше.

\- Мистер Старк передал только это? – гляделки прервал голос генерала. 

\- Да, - подтвердила мисс Блэкстар, смотря на него снизу вверх, но отчего-то у Росса возникло ощущение, что он стоит навытяжку на плацу. – Мистер Старк не уверен, что ему стоит и дальше вкладывать деньги в столь… нерентабельное предприятие. «Мстители» себя не оправдали. 

\- Но…

\- Докажите нам, что это не так, и мы вернем финансирование, - ее бескомпромиссность не оставляла и тени надежды. – У «СтаркИн» много других проектов, которые требуют вложений. Социально-направленных проектов. 

\- А где сам Старк? – раздраженно влез Бартон. – Почему он сам нам не сказал, что…

\- Мистер Старк не обязан отчитываться, - перебила его Блэкстар. – Ни перед кем из вас. Его решение окончательное.

\- Сколько вы пробудете на базе? – Росс устал. От вечно недовольного начальства, от упрямых мстителей, от гениального, но такого своевольного Тони Старка, который вот уже три месяца не появляется на людях, предпочитая действовать через Джулию Блэкстар. 

\- Столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы убедиться в правильности нашего решения, - холод и непробиваемая уверенность делали помощницу гения очень неудобным оппонентом. – Или в его ошибочности. 

\- Она что, все время будет здесь ошиваться? – скабрезно ухмыляясь, протянул Хоукай, складывая руки на груди с видом хозяина положения. 

\- Мистер Бартон, вам лучше помолчать, - с нажимом произнес генерал. – Мисс Блэкстар, вы будете находиться здесь постоянно?

\- Нет, мистер Росс, только в рабочее время, - отозвалась она, не обратив должного внимания на слова ярящегося Бартона. – Я буду наблюдать за командой в течение двух месяцев. Начну с завтрашнего дня. А сегодня я бы хотела познакомиться с вашими мстителями. 

\- Ну, можно и так, - Росс вздохнул посвободнее, но когда окинул взглядом команду, понял, что поторопился. Мстители не горели желанием знакомиться с ревизором. – Вы читали их личные дела?

\- Нет, - тягуче отозвалась Джулия. – Сначала я хочу составить личное мнение. 

\- Интересный подход, - согласился генерал, про себя проклиная Старка. – Ну что же, начнем с…

Мстители сидели, напряженно переглядываясь, словно искали друг у друга поддержки. Тягостно было находиться под прицелом темных глаз, которые, казалось, заглядывали в самые потаенные уголки души. А когда госсекретарь отрекомендовал последнего, они понадеялись, что теперь Росс представит и ее. Но этого не произошло.

\- Для первой встречи, думаю, довольно, - упруго поднимаясь с места, заявила Блэкстар. – Засим позвольте откланяться – дела, - и вышла, оставив папку черной кожи на столе.

\- Кто она такая? – подала голос Романофф.

\- Помощница Старка, - вздохнул генерал, понимая, что от объяснений уйти не удастся. – Джулия Блэкстар. Не ищите о ней информацию – она засекречена Старком. Я знаю только, что он доверят ей, как себе. В последнее время она ведет все его переговоры. 

\- А где он сам? – напряженно спросил Роджерс, украдкой поглядывая на Баки.

\- Он не выходит из своей Башни, - ответил Росс. – На попытки связаться с ним, не отвечает. Он приостановил не только финансирование, но и свое участие в инициативе «Мстители». Теперь придется обходиться без Железного человека. Надеюсь, что нам хватит Воителя.

\- Полковник Роудс в порядке? – вскинул голову Сэм Уилсон.

\- Отчасти, - покачал головой генерал. – Старк сделал для него все, что смог. 

\- И без Старка обойдемся, - заявил Бартон. – Какое первое дело?

\- Показать, что мы все еще команда, достойная доверия, - процедил госсекретарь. Его начала раздражать фривольность этого агента. – И на счет Старка - боюсь, вы ошибаетесь. Львиную долю расходов всегда несла именно «СтаркИн» особенно при компенсационных выплатах. Даже ваши оклады складывались… Не важно. В общем, так. Сейчас ваша главная задача – понравиться Джулии. 

\- Пресмыкаться пред этой куклой?! – взвыл Бартон.

\- Клинт! – осадил его Стивен. – И что, мы все это время будем сидеть здесь? 

\- Да, именно, - подтвердил генерал. – Будете сидеть и ждать, пока не поступит запрос на ваше вмешательство. Никто больше не позволит вам незаконно лезть во все щели! – вызверился Росс. – Акт подписан, вами подписан! Какие еще вопросы?

\- Тони… Старк говорил, что будут внесены поправки, - напомнил Роджерс, надеясь, что Тони не забросил свою идею. Ведь он единственный, у кого в этом деле есть шанс.

\- Поправки, - тяжело вздохнул генерал. – Вносятся эти чертовы поправки, вносятся! Тони, как вы уже успели заметить, не бросает слов на ветер! Его адвокаты штурмуют Комитет постоянно – продыху от них нет! Буквоеды! 

\- Чем это грозит нам? – в своей манере поинтересовалась Романофф, стрельнув глазами на Роджерса. 

\- Года через три от Акта ничего не останется, - Росс был зол, потому что идея Контроля, что ни говори, превосходная. А Старк со своей ослиной упертостью грозится ее похоронить. – Если вы только за это время не дискредитируете себя окончательно. 

\- Он сам это начал, - себе под нос пробормотал Баки, но был услышан.

\- А вы бы вообще помолчали, мистер Барнс! – процедил генерал. – Вы здесь только благодаря вмешательству Старка! Будь моя воля, вас бы закрыли в самой укрепленной тюрьме без права на апелляцию! 

\- Генерал! – Роджерс поднялся во весь рост, сверкая глазами.

\- Что? – Таддеус в упор посмотрел на Капитана. – Думаете, если теперь у вашего друга с мозгами все в порядке, это что-то меняет? Ни черта это не меняет! Как был убийцей, так и остался! 

\- Это был Тони, да? – вдруг тихо спросил Стив. – Те данные прислал Тони?

\- Вы МЕНЯ сейчас спрашиваете, Капитан? – язвительно протянул госсекретарь. – Вы действительно думаете, что этим вопросом могли озаботиться я и мои люди? То, что я передал вам методику, результат лишь того, что Старк сам этого сделать не захотел! 

\- О, святой Тони Старк! – ядовито выплюнул Бартон.

\- Хватит! – скомандовал генерал. – Засуньте свою неприязнь в долгий ящик, агент Бартон! Вы сделаете так, как я сказал! Сделаете, если не хотите, чтобы «Мстители» стали прошлым, - и круто развернувшись, вылетел вон.

\- На него наседают все, кому не лень, - заметила Романофф. – Требуют набрать новых людей. Подконтрольных. Требуют надавить на Старка, выдать Барнса и Ванду, найти компромат на Блэкстар. Думаю, мы еще легко отделались – а ты, - и коротко глянула на Клинта, - лучше держи свое мнение при себе.

\- Как ты? – отбрил тот, кривляясь.

\- Хватит, пожалуйста, - взмолилась Ванда. 

\- Она права, нам всем стоит остыть, - согласился Уилсон. – И подумать о том, как вести себя с Джулией Блэкстар.

\- Убить и прикопать неподалеку, - хмыкнул Клинт. – Молчу! Не надо взглядом жечь во мне дыры. Но я все равно не хочу выделываться перед этой стервой!

\- Надо будет, будешь выделываться! – заявила Наташа. – Или по пенсии соскучился?

\- Ну, это ведь ты у нас мастер по притворству! – он не остался в долгу.

\- Клинт! Наташа! – рявкнул вдруг Роджерс. – Уймитесь! 

\- Прости, Кэп, - вяло отозвался Хоукай. – Достало все! Думал, вернемся…

\- И все будет, как прежде? – угадала Романофф. – Наивность тебе не к лицу. Как прежде уже не будет хотя бы потому, что кое-кого здесь нет. И я не о Торе с Бэннером сейчас говорю. 

\- Только не нужно больше о нем! – взмолился Бартон. – Старк. Старк! Старк!!! Везде он!

\- А ты как хотел?! База эта – Старк! Оружие наше – Старк! – не выдержала Романофф. – Он был нашим тылом! Хоть и со свихнувшимся мозгом и непомерным эго, но – был. А теперь его может не стать! Так хочется обратно под пяту Правительства? 

\- То-то ты его так «поддержала», когда отпустила Кэпа с этим… Барнсом!

\- Он был неправ!

\- А ты всегда права, да? 

\- Я сделала выбор.

\- И как, довольна результатом?

\- А ты? Как к твоей «командировке» отнеслась Лора?

\- Не смей! Не смей ее вмешивать!

\- Мне и не нужно. Ты сам это сделал.

\- Романофф!

\- Да, милый?

\- Если вы не замолчите, я сейчас пройдусь по вашим мозгам! – тихо, но очень убедительно пообещала Ванда. – Успокоились? Может быть, выслушаем уже Стива?

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Роджерс. – У кого есть, действительно, конструктивные предложения?

\- Ни у кого, - за всех отозвался Уилсон. – Только желание выпить. 

\- Значит, будем делать, как велели, - подвел итог Стив. – Завтра, когда она придет, будем…

\- Белыми и пушистыми, - хмыкнул Клинт. – Я понял, не смотри так.

\- А как по-моему, она довольно мила, - обронил Барнс, чему-то неуловимо улыбаясь.

\- Только не скажи, что решил за ней приударить, - воскликнул Хоукай. – Она наверняка спит со Старком. Ты слышал, как она говорила это «мы»?

\- А какая тебе разница? – он жмет плечами, искренне недоумевая, какое дело до его интереса есть Бартону.

\- Началось! – с шипением выдохнул Уилсон, давя в себе желание постучать кое-кому по головам. – У вас что, случился внезапный приступ сучности? Это уже не смешно – чего вы все грызетесь?! Порадовались бы – мы ведь дома! И при деле!

\- Прости, - равнодушно отозвался Хоукай. – Больше не буду лезть не в свое дело. 

Стив рухнул в кресло, устало уперев кулак в подбородок. Все было бесполезно – слишком сильно мстителей задели слова генерала Росса. Как и отсутствие Старка. За те полгода, что прошли после их… конфликта, Тони так ни разу и не позвонил ему, хоть сам Роджерс и надеялся. И вот пару недель назад, как гром средь ясного неба – сообщение, с просьбой выйти на Росса. Видит Бог, Стив перезванивал – и ни один раз, но Старк был вне зоны. На свой страх и риск, Капитан все же связался с госсекретарем – и не прогадал. Таддеус Росс сообщил ему о реабилитации всех его людей. Даже Баки. Но и это было не все. Маленький кусочек пластика, небрежно брошенный на стол обещал настоящую свободу для Баки Барнса, а не номинальную, прописанную лишь на бумаге. Кто-то (он знал, кто, отчего-то он всегда это знал) постарался на славу, прописывая пошаговую программу, ломающую все установки Зимнего Солдата. И теперь Стив думал о том, что Наташа оказалась права – он сам и все мстители думали, что вернувшись, встретят Тони. И все будет, по-прежнему. Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы так было – сердце ждало этого, душа требовала и просила, голодным волком выла, лишь бы то ощущение единства вернулось. А теперь все надежды разбивались о лед в голосе незнакомой женщины. И все смотрели на лидера, словно спрашивали, что же делать? Ты ведь знал, на что идешь, говорили они, так скажи нам, скажи, что делать? Но этого бравый капитан не знал. 

Тони всегда был отходчивым, что прекрасно оттеняло его вспыльчивость, но сейчас все изменилось. Стив прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что было этому причиной, но не желал смириться. Не хотел верить, что прошлое ушло безвозвратно. Но Тони не отвечал на звонки. 

\- Ладно, у нас есть приказ, - вздохнул Роджерс, обращаясь к команде. – Потерпим немного, а там посмотрим, как сложится.

\- Да, оставим обсуждение на другой день, - поддержал его Уилсон. – Сейчас лучше разойтись.

Спорить никто не стал. Зачем спорить, когда не знаешь, что сказать? Да и раздражение срывать на друзьях – это поведение недолжное. Будет день – и будет пища, сказал кто-то мудрый. Может, и вправду так. Завтра покажет.

 

2

 

День начался с сигнала тревоги – ровно в шесть утра. Мстители повыскакивали из комнат, в чем были, похватали оружие и высыпали во двор. Каково же было их изумленное возмущение, когда их встретил невозмутимый взгляд Джулии Блэкстар с секундомером в руках.

\- Две минуты тридцать четыре секунды, - критически заявила она. – Неплохо. Можете возвращаться к своим делам, господа.

\- Чтоб тебя кошки съели! – от души пожелал Сэм, потирая затекшую шею. 

Бедный, он еще не знал, что ждет его днем. А днем начался Ад. В самом прямом из всех прямых смыслов. Ревизор влезала во все дела, во все тренировки, задавая самые неудобные вопросы в самый неподходящий момент. И даже Баки, который считал ее вполне милой, усомнился в трезвости собственного ума. 

\- Она – Дьявол в юбке, - заявил Барнс, падая на стул рядом со Стивом. – Никогда не думал, что красивая женщина способна быть настолько кошмарной!

\- Наверное, ты мало представляешь, с кем решил связаться, - улыбнулся тот.

\- А с чего ты взял, что я собрался? – вызывающе вскинув подбородок, заявил тот.

\- Баки, ты сделал стойку, - усмехнулся Капитан. – Причем, еще вчера.

\- Все-то ты видишь, - с притворной тоской вздохнул тот. – Ты что, против?

\- Да упаси Боже! – открестился Стив. – Но знаешь, эта женщина не создает впечатления дамы с легким нравом. 

\- И что? – обернулся к нему Баки.

\- Ну, она не похожа на обычных твоих… девушек, - выкрутился Роджерс.

\- Да ты сам проникся! – воскликнул тот, привлекая всеобщее внимание. 

\- Ничего я не… Бак, да ну тебя! – отмахнулся чуть смущенный Капитан. – Она – ревизор!

\- И что? – улыбнулся Барнс, отчаянно напоминая себя прежнего. – Очень ведь красивый ревизор. А то, что она стерва первостатейная, делает флирт пикантным.

\- Ты – сумасшедший! – заявил Роджерс, тыча мясо вилкой. – И ничего я не… проникся! 

\- Но она ведь в твоем вкусе, - голосом змея-искусителя прошептал Бак ему прямо в ухо. – Яркая брюнетка с офигенными формами. А как холодна-то! Прямо-таки бери и завоевывай!

\- Ты же сам хотел… - заговорил было Стив, но осекся.

\- Ну, дух здоровой конкуренции лишь оттенит мои достоинства, - самоуверенно протянул Барнс. – Теперь-то у нас равные возможности. 

\- Я не стану… заводить близкое знакомство с ревизором! – и сделал большие глаза. – И тебе не советую.

\- Боишься, мелкий? – провокационно протянул Баки, совершенно очаровательно улыбаясь. Как тогда, в далеких сороковых. 

\- Вот еще! – горячо вскинулся Стивен. – Я? Да ни сколько!

\- Ну, вот и проверим! – улыбнулся Джеймс. – Значит, так. Неделю присматриваемся, даем себя оценить с самых лучших сторон, а затем начинаем действовать!

\- Баки, я все еще думаю, что это немного неуместно, - спохватился тот. Поздно спохватился!

\- Струсил! – хохотнул Барнс, демонстративно открывая пакет с молоком.

\- Не провоцируй меня! Я теперь…

\- Знаю-знаю – ты нонеча, не то что давеча, - тот час же согласился он, ловя на себе испытующий взгляд Романофф. – Но подумай сам, братишка – мы живы! И этим грех не воспользоваться. Но не стану же я подкатывать к боевым подругам, м? Да и романов с персоналом, в смысле, медсестричками, я заводить не хочу. Я, видишь ли, еще слишком молод для брака и кучи сопливых оглоедов!

\- Баки, ты просто невозможный… не важно кто, - тяжко вздохнув, заявил Рождерс. – А дети – это цветы жизни.

\- Ага, - согласился Барнс, а затем добавил. – На могилках родителей. И вообще – пусть растут на других грядках.

\- Клумбах, Бак, - улыбнулся Стив. – Цветы растут на клумбах.

\- Боже, ты такой умный! – возопил тот, хватаясь за сердце. – Дай мне приклониться перед твоей мудростью! – и пафосно бухнулся перед другом на колени. – Позволь облобызать твои безгрешные… руки!

\- Бак, отвали! – Стив не успевал отпинываться и отпихиваться. – Я тебя сейчас ударю, слышишь? 

\- Ой, да ладно тебе! – отмахнулся тот, заползая на стул. – Ты бы только видел свое лицо! – и гнусно захихикал.

\- Тебе повезло, что ты мой друг, - пряча задорный блеск в глазах, пробубнил Роджерс. – Ты…

\- Значит, друга вы не ударите, Капитан? – никто не заметил, как в комнате появилась Блэкстар. 

Она образовалась точнёхонько за спиной Баки Барнса, держа руки, заложенными за спиной. Стив неловко сглотнул, не зная, что ответить. Отчего-то язык прилип к небу и напрочь отказывался шевелиться. Да и что он мог сказать, если в мыслях были лишь обрывки фраз: «…проникся!», «…в твоем вкусе!», «…завоевывай».

\- Так точно, - ответил он, не спуская глаз с выразительного лица, боялся, что если хоть на чуточку опустит глаза, поднять их обратно станет непосильной задачей. И зачем эта… женщина одела столь вызывающий наряд, а? 

\- Ценное замечание, - хмыкнула она, недоверчиво сощурившись. – Но насколько оно правдиво? Хотя, мистер Старк, вероятно, больше не входит в круг ваших друзей, не так ли, Капитан? 

Стив вздрогнул. Чувство было такое, будто его с маха ударили под дых – больно, невозможно дышать – до звона в ушах. Он зажмурился, встряхивая головой, отгоняя до боли знакомые образы. А потом вновь взглянул на женщину. Джулия, казалось, не поменялась в лице, лишь льда в темных глазах прибавилось изрядно. 

\- У Старка нет друзей, - затянувшееся молчание прервал сдавленный голос очень злого Баки. – У такого человека просто не может быть друзей.

\- А вы знаток, мистер Барнс, - голос Блэкстар стал маслянистее, он обволакивал. И еще эта улыбка! Томная, многообещающая, зовущая! – Видимо, убивая его родителей, вы просто впитали это знание в себя вместе с их кровью.

Тишина обрушилась, будто кара господняя. Стив, кажется, забыл как дышать, беспомощно оглядываясь то на Баки, то на Наташу. Такое, пожалуй, случилось с ним впервые.

\- Что, язвительность передается половым путем? – не удержался Бартон. 

\- Стив? – выпрямилась на своем месте Ванда. – Это правда?

\- Ц-ц-ц, как нехорошо скрывать от друзей правду, - притворно посетовала Блэкстар, растягивая губы в развязной улыбке. – Ложь, это недолжное поведение для такого знакового символа патриотизма, как вы, Капитан. 

\- У вас, наверное, и доказательства имеются, - заметил Сэм, искоса поглядывая на друга.

\- Вы в чем-то пытаетесь меня обвинить, мистер Уилсон? - обернулась к нему Джулия, перетекая из одной позы в другую. Выглядела она в этот момент, словно змея, готовящаяся к броску.

\- А если и так? – снова влез Клинт. – Думаешь, мы поверим Старковой подстилке?

\- Бартон! – прохрипел Стив. – Не...

\- Хватит его защищать! – рявкнул он в ответ, рывком поднимаясь. – Я не понимаю…

\- Что и неудивительно, - скучающе протянула Джулия. – Что, Капитан, расскажете своим друзьям правду? Они ведь имеют право знать, за кем решили идти, кого возвели на пьедестал непогрешимости.

\- Это не так, - тихо проговорила Наташа.

\- О, правда? – притворно округлила глаза Блэкстар. – Может быть, вы можете опровергнуть мои слова, агент Романофф? Ну же, скажите, что это я лгу, а не ваш драгоценный лидер. Молчите? Отчего же, позвольте спросить? А, наверное, дело в том, что вы тоже знали правду, да? Знали, кто убийца четы Старков, но молчали. Видимо, и вы никогда не считали мистера Старка своим другом. Как там говориться – ценный ресурс, да? Не человек даже, а так, гений и миллиардер, не желающий быть на побегушках - у кого бы то ни было. И ради этого ресурса можно было и потерпеть его чудачества.

\- Это ложь! – воскликнула Ванда.

\- Вот как? – выгнула бровь Джулия. – Напомните мне, как вы с мистером Старком познакомились?

\- Это другое, - потупилась девушка.

\- Разве? Но ведь не Тони Старк пришел к вам в дом, не Тони Старк положил перед вами бомбу, не Тони Старк взорвал ее, не так ли? Но вы все же возложили вину на него – и пришли мстить, предварительно добровольно отдав себя фашистам, чтобы иметь хоть тень шанса. Я права? – она не опускала глаз, не переместила рук из-за спины, но в комнате ощутимо повеяло опасностью.

\- Какое отношение это имеет…

\- Прямое, - перебила Стивена Блэкстар. – Но на самом деле, я просто не терплю лицемерия и двойных стандартов. И за эти два месяца я постараюсь убедить моего нанимателя, что инициатива «Мстители» не только нерентабельна, но и нравственно неполноценна. Я прочитала ваши личные дела, и знаете, что я увидела? Сборище потенциальных преступников, убийц и психически нестабильных личностей, нуждающихся в строжайшем контроле, поскольку у них очень размыты морально-нравственные ориентиры. 

\- Ты прямо Старка и описала, - фыркнул Бартон.

\- Именно поэтому мой наниматель более не участвует в этой… инициативе, - кивнула Джулия. – И в этом меж вами кардинальное различие – мистер Старк это признал. 

\- Вы так говорите, будто он во всем прав! – взорвалась Ванда. – Но мой брат…

\- Питер Максимофф, - как-то странно произнесла та, мгновенно меняясь в лице. – Надеюсь, я смогу объясниться с моим нанимателем. Присядьте, мисс Максимофф. Вот и хорошо. Видите ли, ваш брат жив…

\- ЧТО?!! – с мест повскакивали все, роняя легкие стулья.

\- Он не умер тогда, - спокойно продолжила Блэкстар. – Но его состояние было критическим. В таком состоянии он пробыл три с половиной месяца – медики каждый раз совершали невозможное, вытаскивая его с того света. А потом, когда казалось, что кризис миновал, Питер впал в глубокую кому. Наши люди до сих пор пытаются как-то изменить его состояние, но, увы, он ни на что не реагирует. Он здесь, на базе – закрытый верхний этаж. 

\- Я… я хочу…, - задыхалась Ванда. – Я могу…

\- Идемте, мисс, я провожу вас, - Джулия подала ей руку, помогая сойти с места, к которому, казалось, Алая Ведьма просто приросла. – Всем остальным желаю приятного аппетита.  
3-4

 

3

 

\- Это что сейчас было? – за всех высказался Уилсон, переводя взгляд со Стива на Барнса и обратно. – О чем она говорила? Это что, правда?

\- С определенной точки зрения, - нехотя протянула Наташа, старательно не встречаясь взглядом с Роджерсом. 

\- Значит, правда, - покивал Бартон. – А я-то грешным делом думал, что Старк из-за Соглашения бесится. 

\- Головой нужно думать, а не грешным делом, - обронила Романофф, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, добавила. – Стивен, расскажи нам, что произошло в Сибири? Я могу лишь догадываться. И не говори, что это не важно – сам видишь, во что все вылилось.

\- Ты и сама Тони ничего не сказала, хотя и знала о том, кто убил его родителей, - Стив стиснул кулаки, говорить не хотелось. И не потому, что Старк должен был его понять. Отчего-то Капитан считал, что все это уже осталось в прошлом, ведь Тони помог, не так ли? Значит – понял? Или – нет?

\- Барнс мне другом никогда не был, - отбрила Нат. – А вот ты – да. Как и Тони. Я ошиблась, судя его по себе. Пожалуй, что ошиблась фатально. Боюсь, что теперь Старк меня, как в общем-то и всех нас, другом больше не считает. Так что, говори, Стив, а мы послушаем. И, знаешь, даже попытаемся понять, поскольку мы все еще твои друзья. 

\- Ты берешь на себя слишком много, Вдова, - холодно (как же чертовски холодно!) проговорил Барнс.

\- Баки, не нужно! – будто встрепенулся Капитан. – И хватит уже меня опекать!

\- Ну, кому-то ведь нужно, - усмехнулся тот, оценивающе щурясь – словно в прицел смотрел.

\- Я щас прям растаю от избытка розовых соплей, - пробурчал Бартон. – Мы ждем – говори, Кэп.

Ну что ему оставалось? Друзья, те, кто шел за ним, кто верил ему и в него – смотрели внимательно и ждали. Что же такое с ним произошло? Что?! Почему так страшно сказать правду? Может, оттого, что теперь ему есть, что терять, кого защищать? А раньше, получается, не было? Но это ведь неправда! Ложь! Он, Стивен Роджерс, Капитан Америка всегда защищал друзей, всегда старался им помогать! И вот тут-то гаденький внутренний голосок тоненько так пропел: «Вот только Старку ты ошибок не прощал, правда? Ради него не был готов бросить вызов всему миру! Права стерва Джулия, права! Старк всегда был в первую очередь ресурсом! А до уровня твоего друга, увы, не дотягивал. Ведь приказы не в его стиле, и ты знаешь простых ребят, которые его в десять раз лучше, не так ли? Что молчишь? Сам себе врать хочешь? Не выйдет! Ты и сейчас Старка другом частишь, звонка от него ждешь, тоскуешь! А знаешь, почему, м-м? Так я скажу! Ты, наконец, начал понимать, что потерял. Потому что Старк-то на самом деле БЫЛ твоим другом. А теперь наберись храбрости и говори. Говори, черти бы тебя побрали! Друзья должны знать, за кем идут, кого защищают! Говори!».

И Стив рассказал. Все, как было, без прикрас. И как на базу прилетели, и как с Тони встретились, как Земо выскочил, как черт из табакерки со своей правдой… И как Старк их обоих едва не убил. О том, как Т’Чалла помог им, о Ваканде. И напоследок – о щите, который Стивен оставил на бетонном полу базы рядом с…

Мстители молчали, обдумывая каждый своё. Картинка раскола становилась целостной, словно заполнялись пустоты в паззле. И каждый думал: «А что, если бы со мной такое случилось? Как бы я поступил?». Но сказать было нечего. Потому что Стив был прав, но и Старк прав не меньше! 

\- И ты что, даже шанса ему не дал? – глухо обронил Клинт. – Ты за все это время, что мы знаем Тони, не понял, что он хоть и вспыльчивый, но далеко не дурак? Он ведь не злой. Скажи ты ему раньше, он бы успел перебеситься, а так… Знаешь… я, пожалуй, позвоню ему. Может, удастся поговорить. Нат, права, конечно, ты наш лидер и… друг, но… Ладно, не важно. Забей. Ну, пойду я, Лоре позвоню, - и ушел, не оборачиваясь.

\- Не понимаю, что вы с этим Старком носитесь, - проворчал Барнс. – Сами же говорили, что он засранец с невообразимым эго! Что он приказов не слушает, делает все наоборот, Альтрона вон создал, с Мандарином разборки устроил и…

\- Хватит! – припечатала Наташа. – Мы многое можем о нем сказать. Мы! А ты помалкивай! 

\- Вы избавились от смутьяна – так радуйтесь!

\- Баки! – впервые осадил его Стивен. – Этот смутьян добился нашего возвращения, нашей реабилитации! Ты свободен благодаря его разработкам! 

\- И что, мне теперь – молчать? – и поднялся во весь рост, сверкая враз потемневшими глазами.

Роджерс смотрел на друга и не узнавал его. Даже в худшие их годы в прошлом, Джеймс не был таким. И глаза. Да. Зрачок расширился до пределов радужки, затопив все чернотой. Что же с ним происходит? 

\- Давайте на этом закончим, - напряженно наблюдая только за Баки, предложил Стив. – Нужно узнать, как там Ванда и Питер.

\- Да, идемте, - поймав его взгляд, кивнула Романофф. – После обсудим.

Тревога, напряжение, злость, недоверие, ярость, гнев, тоска, боль и проблески надежды висели над мстителями густым смогом. Захоти сейчас хоть кто-то разрезать воздух, у него бы непременно это получилось. Весь этот ядовитый коктейль эмоций выл и бурлил под внешней невозмутимостью, которая могла бы обмануть человека стороннего, но вот тем, кто встречался им на пути, сразу становилось ясно – грядет Буря. И они молились, чтобы она обошла их стороной.

 

4

 

\- Мисс Блэкстар! – Стив догнал ревизора уже на выходе. – Уделите мне пару минут?

\- Слушаю вас, Капитан, - обернулась она, словно и не торопилась куда-то мгновение назад.

\- Я хотел бы попросить вас связаться с Тони, - выпалил он, не давая себе времени на раздумья.

\- С какой стати, позвольте поинтересоваться? – Стив воодушевился – ему удалось пробить барьер невозмутимости. Может, теперь она выслушает?

\- Это на счет той программы, которую Тони написал для Баки, - наскоро пояснил Роджерс. – Видите ли, нам кажется, что с Баки что-то не так.

\- И что именно? – ее взгляд вдруг сделался цепким и колючим. – Да говорите же!

\- Сегодня он был… не адекватным. И зрачки… Они…

\- Поняла, - перебила его Блэкстар. – Зрачки расширены, пульс подскочил на порядок, нездоровая бледность, нервная возбудимость, тревожность, агрессия?

\- Эм-м, да. Наверное, - оторопел тот. – Вы знаете, что с ним?

\- Увы, - согласила она, а затем как-то тяжело и виновато вздохнула. – Это моя вина. Не следовало так остро реагировать. Это последняя стадия – как только все закончится, о Зимнем Солдате можно будет забыть. Дайте вашему другу отоспаться – часов 12 как минимум. И не оставляйте его одного – боюсь, у него будут кошмары. Если так и будет – ни в коем случае его не будите, просто будьте рядом. Он успокоится. Думаю, здесь еще сыграла свою роль враждебная среда.

\- Что? Где? – не понял Стивен.

\- Эта база, - пояснила Джулия. – Чужая территория. Потом, когда он проснется, ему нужно будет избавиться от излишков… отрицательной энергии. Не нужно проводить тренировки – это не поможет, только повысит уровень агрессии. Он просто устал.

\- И что…

\- Вы дадите мне подумать? – недовольно заявила она, прямо-таки сжигая его темным взором. – Спасибо. Скажите, мистер Роджерс, вы уже отпраздновали прибытие? 

\- Нет, как-то не до того было, - немного замялся тот. – А надо?

\- Необходимо, - кивнула Блэкстар. – С музыкой, выпивкой, дамами и… не дамами – кем угодно. И погромче, повеселее, с огоньком! Чтобы у вашего Барнса сил хватило только до кровати доползти, ясно? 

\- Это будет трудно, - озадачился Капитан. – Из за сыворотки. 

\- Пожалуй, так и есть, - согласилась она, а затем, пожевав нижнюю губу, добавила. Крайне нехотя добавила. – Я сама этим займусь. Дайте мне знать, когда вы планируете устроить мероприятие – я буду.

\- А Тони? – с некоторой опаской и надеждой спросил Стив. – Тони будет?

\- Сами подумайте, мистер Роджерс, - вздохнула она. – Как бы вашему другу хуже не стало. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, она направилась к своей ярко красной коллекционной феррари. Стив же смотрел ей вслед, мучительно пытаясь понять, что же она за человек такой. Непонятный, противоречивый, такой холодный, но в то же время, отзывчивый. Она так яростно бросалась ядовитыми словами, защищая Тони, но по имени его ни разу не назвала. Отчего так? И правда ли, что между ней и Старком что-то есть, или же Клинт просто сделал самый очевидный вывод? Это было несправедливо – Джулия Блэкстар знала о них так много, а они… Они знали лишь имя.   
5-6

5

 

\- Правда? Она тоже будет? – и снова Баки прежний – ни тебе злости беспричинной, не ярости, ни глаз этих страшных. – О, ты просто вернул меня к жизни! И когда?

\- Завтра, - улыбнулся Стив. – Она даже пригласила какую-то группу, говорит, они просто великолепны. 

\- А… Старк будет? – неуверенно поинтересовался Баки, стараясь унять нервную дрожь. Все же, слова Блэкстар не оставили его равнодушным.

\- Нет, он занят чем-то очень важным, - припоминая совет Джулии, ответил тот. 

\- Слушай, - неуверенно начал Барнс. – Я все думаю о том, что она сказала. О нем. Она права? Все, действительно, было так?

\- О чем ты? – напрягся Роджерс.

\- О том, что Старк был, ну, ресурсом, а не другом, - пояснил тот, зная, что бьет по больному, но ему важно было услышать ответ. Солдата не слишком волновало то, что думают остальные мстители, но вот Стив – это ведь совсем другое.

\- Я тоже размышлял об этом, - спустя несколько мучительных минут ответил тот. – И очень не хочу думать, что все было так. Вернее, виделось со стороны. Ты ведь меня знаешь, Бак, я бы не стал использовать человека таким образом. Особенно… особенно Тони. Это же просто… Это невозможно!

\- Но? – догадался Барнс, всматриваясь в смятение, исказившее четкие черты красивого лица.

\- Но я не относился к нему так, как он того достоин, - признался Стив. – Я не знаю почему, но я… Бак, я отчего-то считал себя лучше его. Считал себя вправе судить, понимаешь? Никогда я не давал себе труда заглянуть за маску, которую видел. И знаешь, однажды я спросил его, кем он будет без своего костюма. Он ответил, да так, что я просто язык проглотил! И только сейчас, представляешь, только сейчас я задал себе такой же вопрос. Кто Я - без сыворотки доктора Эрскина?

\- Ты – мой друг, - Джим живой рукой сжал его плечо. 

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул тот, грустно улыбаясь. 

\- Да не за что, - он пожал плечами, немного повеселев. – Хочешь совет?

\- Дельный? – хмыкнул Роджерс, потихоньку приходя в себя. Все же нужно было высказать свои мысли, поделиться, даже зная, что помочь ему никто не в силах. Только он сам.

\- А это, смотря, как воспользуешься, - ничтоже сумняшеся заявил Баки. – Забудь все, что знаешь о нем.

\- Бак! Да ты…

\- Нет, ты не дослушал, - перебил его Джеймс. – Забудь. А потом запроси по нему развернутую справку. И изучи, как объект. Без чувств, без эмоций, без вины и сожалений. Сдается мне, ты не видишь всей картины, когда дело касается Тони Старка, - помолчал немного, а затем совсем уже странным голосом добавил. – Если бы я тебя не знал, то решил бы, что ты влюбился в него. 

\- Что? – горло свело судорогой, выпуская наружу какой-то не то хрип, не то писк. И Стив, к своему огромному изумлению, густо покраснел.

\- Оба-на! - присвистнул Барнс. – Я что, прав? 

\- Баки, - полузадушенно просипел тот, не смея отвести умоляющего взгляда.

\- Нет, ты скажи! – нервно оживился он, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в жуткой мешанине смущения, вины и стыда.

\- Да не знаю я! – выкрикнул Стив, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Не знаю! 

\- Тише ты! Переполошишь всех! – шикнул Джим. – Если я прав, то… это многое объясняет. 

\- Что, например? – вскинулся Роджерс, не зная, чего хочет больше – убить друга, или же поблагодарить его. 

\- Твою обиду, - сказал, как обрубил тот. – Потому что по-настоящему обидеть может только близкий человек. А ты и вправду обиделся, когда Тони не только тебя не поддержал, но и выступил против. Против нас, против ТЕБЯ. 

Стиву хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Неосознаваемые доселе чувства сейчас приобретали яркий и четкий окрас, обзаводились своими именами, расставляя все по своим местам.

\- Именно поэтому ты и требовал от него больше, чем от других, - легкой рукой добил Баки. – И обижался сильнее. Нет, он не был ресурсом. Он был шансом.

\- Который я упустил, - горько выдохнул Стивен, признавая безоговорочную правоту друга. Как оказалось, он уже давно не только смирился со своими чувствами, но и принял их. Вот только всё своими именами называть боялся. Осознание обрушилось на него, словно ушат холодной воды, аж ноги подкосились. Как же так? Ну как же так?!

\- Знаешь, что я понял? – заметил Джим, понимающе улыбаясь. – Только смерть нельзя исправить. Все остальное – можно, если постараться, конечно.

\- И ты не против того, что я… ну… 

\- Заинтересовался в человеке, который объективно младше тебя, но субъективно – старше? – дурачился Баки. Но Стив, казалось, этого не заметил.

\- Но он ведь мужчина, - смущенно прошептал он, остро напоминая того тощего воробышка, каким он был когда-то. И, получается, таким и остался, хоть и изменился внешне до неузнаваемости. Ершистый такой воробышек, готовый кинуться хоть на орла, хоть на стервятника.

\- И что? – непрошибаемо заявил Барнс. – Я ведь тебе еще когда себе говорил, что важно лишь чувство. Если соблюдать все правила и условности, то лучше помереть, не рождаясь. 

\- Ну что ты такое говоришь! – еще больше смешался Стивен.

\- Я говорю, что мне в принципе все равно, в ком ты заинтересован, - хохотнул Баки. – Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. И если бы я мог исправить прошлое, жизни бы на это не пожалел!

\- Спасибо, - в смущении прошептал он, сгорая от чувства неистовой благодарности, даже не пытаясь сморгнуть слезы. 

\- Вот и ладно, - удовлетворился тот. – Дело за малым – поговорить со Старком.

\- Что?! – взвыл Стив. – Баки, я не могу!

\- Можешь! – припечатал тот. – И сделаешь! Или это сделаю я.

\- Ты… ты… ты… На что ты меня толкаешь?! – он задыхался, словно вернулась забытая астма. Разум выл, противясь, вопя о морали, а вот сердце… Оно, кажется, ликовало. А как иначе? Смогло, наконец, пробиться к упрямому сознанию!

\- А ты сам реши – на что толкаю, - предложил Джим. – Да и не толкаю я вообще.

\- Он и слушать меня не станет! – возопил Роджерс, хватаясь за голову.

\- Отговорка, - отмахнулся тот. – Не трусь, мелкий, я тебе помогу.

\- Не смей! – не на шутку испугался он, готовый умолять друга молчать.

\- Да я просто поговорю с Джулией, - успокоил его Барнс. – Постараюсь узнать настроения, планы, наведу мосты. 

\- Она убьет тебя, - убежденно заявил он. – И к тому же она, скорее всего, встречается с Тони.

\- Опять отговорки, - отмахнулся тот. – Если не спросишь – не узнаешь. Так и будешь мучиться. И жалеть потом, что смелости не хватило признаться. К тому же, даже если они встречаются, я намерен это изменить.

\- Влезешь в чужие отношения? – и непонятно было, то ли Стив одобрят, то ли укоряет.

\- Стиви, братишка, я влюбился, ясно тебе, - охотно пояснил он. – Впервые по-настоящему влюбился! Думаешь, я буду сидеть, сложа руки? Не дождешься! Пусть она встречается хоть с кем! Все равно она будет моей!

\- Ага, только вот Джулия об этом не знает, - хмыкнул Роджерс, радуясь живому блеску в глазах друга. Он и не чаял его увидеть.

\- Вот и пусть не знает, - удовлетворенно кивнул тот. – Не сбежит. А то потом ищи ее. И не кисни – я уверен, все образуется. Лучше давай-ка решим, как я буду охмурять нашего ревизора.

\- О, нет! Меня не вмешивай, - открестился Стив. – Я в этом мало понимаю. Я никого никогда не охмурял. Слово-то какое… некрасивое.

\- Зато точное. Но ты прав, я ведь собираюсь…

\- Мне пора, - поспешил Роджерс. – Я все равно в твоем деле не помощник. И у меня, эм-м-м… эти, как их. Дела. Да, точно.

\- Нежный какой, - проворчал Барнс, ехидно ухмыляясь. – Беги, мелкий. От себя все равно не убежишь.

Это Стив и сам знал, но говорить об этом сейчас не хотел. Ему нужно было обдумать. Всё. И прошлое свое, и мысли с чувствами, а самое главное – будущее, которое теперь виделось совсем уж туманным. А о Тони он и думать боялся. Особенно о том, как размажет его по всем стенам острый на язык, но такой невероятный, и чего теперь греха таить… нет… об этом пока не стоит.

 

6

 

Клуб назывался «Закатное пламя». Неприглядный фасад скрывал за собой мрачный готический антураж, кроваво-алый бархат и черный атлас отделки, сложные разноцветные витражи на стрельчатых окнах, тяжелые люстры, бронзовые канделябры, узорчатый мозаичный пол. 

\- А вот и вы, - Стив даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда из темноты коридора соткалась фигура, затянутая (как оригинально) в черное с алым. – Пунктуальность делает вам честь, - и улыбнулась, протягивая руку для приветствия. – Идемте, ребята скоро начнут.

Даже и на каблуках Джулия едва доставала Стиву до плеча, что не мешало ей подавлять своим присутствием всех, кто был с ней рядом. Хотя, наверное, это было слегка субъективное мнение. И все же Капитан не мог теперь смотреть на эту женщину с интересном истинно мужским – и не только из-за Баки и Тони. Скорее причина была в самой Блэкстар. Человек вообще, мягко говоря, не любит неизвестности – любой. Она пугает сильнее и страшнее самых кровавых видений и адских бездн. А Джулия и была чем-то неизвестным, непонятным, странным и откровенно противоречивым, словно в ее сознании сосуществовали одновременно несколько человек. 

\- Что за группа? – живо поинтересовался Баки, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на довольно-таки рискованное декольте. Его странности темноглазой красавицы лишь восхищали.

\- Не думаю, что вы знаете их, - слегка игриво и чуть наигранно отозвалась Джулия, скрещивая руки на груди. – Но музыка у них божественная. 

\- Мне они уже нравятся, - разулабался Барнс и подошел к ней почти вплотную, нарочно игнорируя попытку дистанцироваться. 

\- Как мило, - с хитринкой в глазах хмыкнула та, подхватывая почти счастливого солдата под руку. – Но недальновидно. И да, сегодня здесь будем только мы – инициатива «Мстители» в полном, так сказать, составе. Для остальных посетителей клуб закрыт.

\- Опасаетесь, - покивал Стив, удрученно хмурясь.

\- Да, за гражданских, - и впервые улыбнулась открыто. И ее лицо сразу преобразилось, став не только красивым, но и привлекательным. – Боюсь, как бы слегка нетрезвые агенты не довели неподготовленный народ до истерики. Но не отчаивайтесь, людей набралось изрядно, ведь вы, насколько я поняла, пригласили весь персонал Базы Мстителей? Идемте. Вам будет весело, я это обещаю.

Баки обернулся, перемигиваясь с другом, Стив же только головой покачал, борясь с желанием и глаза закатить - в добавок ко всему. Настроения почему-то не было. Нет, на самом деле он знал, отчего на сердце так муторно, но все еще не решался об этом думать. Только не сегодня.  
7-8

7

 

Он изо всех сил старался не чувствовать себя чужим на этом всеобщем празднике жизни – пил, немного танцевал, старался поддерживать разговоры, непринужденно улыбаться и даже смеяться над шутками, которых иной раз не понимал. Но так и не смог побороть ощущение собственной чуждости. Вот какой-то с вида ботаник, краснея и белея попеременно, протягивал Вдове руку, приглашая на танец. И как имя собственное не забыл – чудо да и только. А вон там Шерон Картер мило улыбалась какому-то брутального вида молодому мужчине, то и дело постреливая глазами в его сторону. Баки над чем-то смеялся вместе с Джулией, напористо оттирая всех остальных потенциальных ухажеров, грозно зыркая, чем пугал парней до нервных икотиков. Посмеявшись про себя, Стив подошел к барной стойке, с удовольствием наблюдая, как работает профессиональный бармен.

\- Что пьем, сэр? – улыбнулся он, открыто улыбаясь Роджерсу. Не заискивал, не лебезил, не на что не намекал – и это очень Капитану импонировало.

\- Да без разницы, - отозвался тот, присаживаясь на высокий табурет. – На меня алкоголь не действует.

\- Сочувствую, - покивал тот. – Но это значит, что вы можете попробовать все – и оценить вкус. С чего начнем?

\- Не знаю, - признался Стив. – Я в этом не разбираюсь.

\- Значит, с классики, - решил бармен. – Вот – Ржавый гвоздь. 

И так началась довольно-таки увлекательная дегустация, сопровождаемая лихими комментариями Грега. Вообще-то бармена звали Грегори Джерман, и был он совладельцем «Закатного пламени», а с Роджерсом было легко говорить – Стивен, в отличие от всех остальных, слушал. Вот Джерман и проникся.

\- А сегодня у нас славные ребята петь будут, - говорил Грег. – Молодые, но звучат хорошо. Музыка у них, знаешь, проникновенная. Ты хоть и не в этом времени родился, а все же послушай. Я, конечно, понимаю, рок не всем по душе, однако же послушай совета старого меломана, - и залихватски подмигнул Капитану. 

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Стив, пробуя на этот раз что-то голубое. Сказать честно, он прослушал, из чего его делают, но вкус был терпимым. Хоть он и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но уходить не хотелось. 

Музыка меняла ритм, танцпол был наполнен парочками, светомузыка не била по глазам, а скорее оттеняла всеобщее настроение, покачивая людей на мягких волнах. Поддавшись моменту, Стив принял приглашение потанцевать с какой-то девушкой, чьего имени не расслышал. Она была довольно-таки мила, даже с разноцветными волосами и пирсингованными бровями.

В голове приятно шумело, сознание раздваивалось, постепенно истаивала граница реальности, будто все, что сейчас происходило - происходило не с ним, а с каким-то другим Стивеном Роджерсом. И мысли тоже существовали в разных плоскостях, изредка пересекаясь, не давая полностью погрузиться в состояние эйфории: с одной стороны - клуб, люди, Грег с его коктейлями, Джулия и Баки, а с другой – Тони.

А потом объявили о начале представления.

Молодых ребят на сцене можно было назвать волосатыми и страшными, но никак не лапулями - Стив решительно отказывался соглашаться с развеселой девушкой из «лиги статистов». Впрочем, внешность – это дело пятое, если не десятое, а стоило лишь прислушаться, и Капитан уже не мог оторваться. Слова худощавого черноволосого солиста будто прожигали насквозь.

…Ложь сгубила светлый дар,   
превратила в тяжкий крест!...

И сердце задергалось, будто его раз за разом прошивало током. Ему отчего-то казалось, что некто подсмотрел его мысли, а теперь пел об этом со сцены – и все глаза смотрели на него. На Иуду. 

…Он Иудой наречен,   
Крови след не смыть водой!   
На страданья обречен -   
Вечный бой с самим собой!...

Он не замечал, как песня сменялась песней. Лишь слова. Лишь страшная, но прекрасная музыка - темная, как ночь, простирающая крылья над всем его миром. Никто не замечал, как его выворачивает изнутри, как рвутся с губ слова, как блестят в глазах слезы. Хотелось заткнуть уши, оглохнуть, но только прекратить слышать, чтобы душа перестала рваться в неведомое и непонятное. И в то же время он не мог перестать впитывать кинжально острые слова.

…Прочь! Уходи, не смотри мне в глаза   
Свет позади, нет дороги назад   
Да, это месть, беспощадная месть...   
Я - тот, кто есть, да, я тот, кто я есть!...

Он потерялся в словах и звуках, он не замечал людей вокруг, не чувствовал пола под ногами, жар опалял его разум, а сердце стыло от холода. Его пальцы словно самостоятельно стискивались в кулаки, саднили ранки от ногтей на ладонях, пульсировала болью прокушенная губа.

…Разорван свод небес,   
Закат плащом на плечи,   
Он скроет боль, и станет легче,   
Дыханья нет, и мир вокруг исчез…

Но он не мог закрыть глаз, и смотрел, не видя перед собой никого. Его захвалило ураганом собственных переживаний, вины, боли и надежды. Сердце дергалось где-то у горла, дыхание прорывалось с хрипом, черные точки плясали перед глазами, а в горле застрял острый ком. Так не могло быть, но он чувствовал взгляд человека, смотревшего на него с болью в теплых карих глазах, словно это Тони, а не тощий парень пел сейчас на этой сцене. 

…А время не догнать -   
Равняет век с секундой,   
Летать с тобой мне было трудно,   
А без тебя я не могу дышать...

Нет. Нет! Нет!!! Пустите! Отпустите меня! Так не бывает! Это невозможно! Дайте мне уйти! Это слишком больно, слишком по-настоящему, НЕПРАВИЛЬНО! Я же не выдержу! Спасите меня! Хоть кто-нибудь! Заберите меня отсюда!!!

Стив уже и не помнил, как его с обеих сторон подхватили сильные руки, выволакивая на воздух.

 

8

 

\- Очнулся, - взволнованно выдохнул кто-то. – Давай, Кэп, открывай глаза, хватит спать – замерзнешь!

\- Что… кхе-кхе… Что это было? – выдохнул Роджерс, рывком выныривая из беспамятства. 

На него смотрели знакомые лица, чьи глаза светились нешуточной тревогой. Баки и… ну надо же! Джулия!

\- Крепко тебя свезло, - хрипло усмехнулась женщина, с облегчением выдыхая. – Напугал до чертиков! Что ты пил?

\- Ничего!... Наверное. Я… я не помню, - Стив помотал головой, приходя в себя. – Кажется, что-то синее.

\- Сколько? Пару галлонов? – проворчала она. – Ты себя со стороны не видел! Мы уж было подумали, что тебя прямо там кондратий хватит. Ты что, призрака увидел? Или это твоя сыворотка сбоит от бабских коктейлей? Впрочем, не отвечай, у тебя все еще губы синие и руки трясутся. Надо же, как тебя угораздило! 

\- Стиви, ты вообще живой? – обеспокоенное лицо друга чуть отрезвило.

\- Не знаю, что со мной произошло, - признался тот, растирая лицо ладонями. – Я просто… я слушал. А потом…

\- Ладно, не напрягай извилины, - непривычно мягко проворчала Джулия. – Думаю, тебе стоит вернуться на базу.

\- Нет! – вскинулся Роджерс. – Я хочу… я дослушаю концерт!

\- Дело твое, - согласно кивнула она, а затем обернулась к Барнсу. – Он еще более чокнутый, нежели ты. И вообще, мне еще гостей развлекать, так что я пойду. 

\- Я найду тебя через пару минут, - пообещал Джеймс. – Не слишком увлекайся!

\- Ага, щас! – возмущенно фыркнула Блэкстар. – Ты мне еще не указывал! – и демонстративно покачивая бедрами, зацокала внутрь.

\- Что за женщина, - мечтательно протянул тот.

\- Баки, иди, я в порядке, - попытался отмахнуться Стивен.

\- Ты сейчас похож на мертвеца, - хохотнул Джим. – И я тебя не брошу. Даже ради такой женщины. 

\- Прости, я, наверное, отвлек вас, - пробормотал тот, медузой растекаясь по скамье.

\- Немного, - кивнул Баки. – Но это не критично. Я успел кое о чем узнать. Старка не будет еще где-то пару месяцев. Он не в Башне, а по делам умотал. Так что – тебе отсрочка. Жди и готовься.

\- Я тебя просил…

\- Не начинай! – вдруг очень властно рубанул Джеймс. – Не заставляй меня заставлять тебя. 

\- Баки, - простонал тот. – Давай не сейчас, а? Я немного не в форме.

\- У тебя будет время, - пообещал тот, поднимаясь. – Идем, ты ведь хотел дослушать концерт. Кстати, не замечал за тобой особой любви к року. Ты ведь говорил, что она напоминает взрыв мозга, нет?

\- В большинстве своем, все, что я слышал, больше всего напоминало шум, - признался Роджерс. – Но сегодня, видимо, что-то пошло не так. 

\- Идем, Гоген, - рассмеялся Баки, помогая ему подняться. – Забудем сегодня обо всем – и повеселимся!

Хоть Стив и не был уверен, что у него получится забыть, но попробовать все равно стоило. Отсрочка ослабила хватку неизбежности на его горле, и это чертовски радовало.  
9-10

9

 

Дни шли - мстители работали в штатном режиме, а ревизия проходила по плану. Джеймс бегал за Джулией, та – от него, проклиная собственный альтруизм. Стив боялся откровенно смеяться над Баки, а ну вдруг да решит, что друг над ним потешается? На самом деле, Капитана удивляла ситуация в общем. Давящего ощущения от присутствия проверяющей больше не возникало, по крайне мере у него, а за остальных он бы ручаться не стал. Клинт щерил зубы и был с Джулией приторно вежлив, Романофф больше отмалчивалась, Ванда все свободное время проводила с братом, как и Вижен, а Сэм… Сэм просто радовался, что жизнь вошла в привычную колею. 

Пятница не задалась с самого утра – из рук валились сначала чашки с ложками, потом документы, и что самое паршивое – любимый щит упал ребром прямо на ногу. Обидно! И за всем этим зорко наблюдала мисс Блэкстар, скептически выгибая умело подкрашенную бровь. 

\- Думаю, стоит на сегодня закончить, - непререкаемым тоном заявила она, подходя ближе. Часы показывали всего три пополудни, а усталость, казалось, просто валит с ног. И Стив счел за благо согласно кивнуть. – Кто сегодня дежурный?

\- Я, - отозвался Капитан, растирая шею. – Поменялся с Клинтом. Он сегодня на весь уикенд к семье уезжает.

\- Похвально, - хмыкнула та. – И вполне в вашем стиле. 

\- А вы? Опять отчет? – улыбнулся Роджерс.

\- А как же, - покивала та, досадливо хмурясь. – Успешного дежурства, Кэп, - и отчалила.

Стив не знал, как правильно реагировать на эти ее резкие переходы с «вы» на «ты». Казалось, сама Джулия этого и не замечает, но с того приснопамятного праздника в Клубе многое изменилось. Например, ее отношение. Если сначала Блэкстар была холодна, как арктический лед, то теперь за этой маской проглядывал совсем другой человек – порывистый и темпераментный. Правда, не так часто, как некоторым хотелось бы. Баки прямо-таки расцветал от каждого ее знака внимания, даже если это были вопросы сугубо делового и профессионального характера. И жестоко и демонстративно страдал, если Джулия на него не смотрела. Команда это замечала, посмеивалась в кулак, вовремя отворачивалась, на обсуждение любых вопросов отправляли его парламентером, а Блэкстар лишь бессильно скрежетала зубами. А еще были пятницы. В эти дни Джеймс отчаянно скучал, шатаясь по Базе, как неприкаянный. А все потому, что ревизор почти полдня убивала на недельный отчет, накрепко запираясь в кабинете. Вот и сейчас Стиву предстояли долгие часы разглагольствований о несправедливости Бытия в исполнении бывшего сержанта Барнса. 

\- Она ушла, - голосом несправедливо обиженного ребенка, пожаловался Баки. – А потом уедет на все выходные.

Роджерс привычно уже не отвечал, знал, что бесполезно. 

\- Ты меня игнорируешь! – нарочито сердито заявил тот.

\- Я просто не знаю, чем тебе помочь, - отозвался Капитан. – Не могу же я, ну не знаю, приказать ей бросить работу?

\- М-дя, в жилетку тебе не поплачешься, - сделал вывод солдат, задумчиво потирая подбородок. – Попробуем с другой стороны…

\- Что ты задумал? – встрепенулся Роджерс.

\- Ничего, - он был сама невинность, а у Стива заскребло где-то в районе желудка. – Совершенно ничего. Ты мне что, не доверяешь?

\- Ты провоцируешь меня на ответ, который тебе не понравится, - хмыкнул тот. – У тебя совсем голова отключилась.

\- Значит, помогать мне не станешь? – задумчиво покивал Барнс. – Ну что же, и сам справлюсь.

\- Ну уж нет, я с тобой! – воскликнул тот. – А то еще натворишь дел.

\- Тогда иди за мной, - разулыбался солдат. 

Он знал, что Стив не сможет остаться в стороне. А помощь ему была нужна. Капитан же мысленно проклинал себя за бесхарактерность – его чутье говорило, что что-то будет. Ибо Баки был чересчур взбудоражен, Джулия дергалась от каждого его неверного движения – за этим должен был последовать взрыв.

 

10

 

\- Ненавижу пятницу! Ненавижу пятницу! Ненавижу чертову пятницу!!! – Стивен аж вздрогнул, крик доносился из кабинета мисс Блэкстар.

\- Джулия? – немного опасливо оглядываясь, он заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. – У вас все в порядке?

\- А, это ты! – воскликнула женщина. – Заходи! Поможешь!

\- Чем смогу, - согласился Стив, оглядывая бардак на полу – распечатки, микросхемы от разбитого ноута, раздавленный телефон, туфлю на подоконнике и коричневые потеки от кофе на стене. – Что здесь произошло?

\- У меня маленькая проблема, - воодушевленно заявила она, размахивая руками. – Кто-то пытался влезть в мои отчеты. Я, конечно, купировала угрозу, но знаешь, что? Попутно пришлось уничтожить все данные за неделю. Все! Представляешь? Теперь нужно восстанавливать вручную – с этих вот бумажек! – и пнула папку.

\- Чем я могу…

\- Собрать – все это дерьмо, - и кивнула на разбросанные листы, – а дальше я сама.

\- Это займет много времени? Восстановление? - поинтересовался Роджерс, осторожно стряхивая осколки стекла с кресла на пол.

\- При удачном стечении обстоятельств – пару-тройку часов, - не отрываясь от вороха проводов, отозвалась Джулия. – Вот только подключу это старьё.

\- Сочувствую, - отчего-то слова никак не шли на язык, хотя сказать хотелось многое – а особенно спросить.

\- Ничего, все нормально. Обидно, правда, но это не важно, - усмехнулась она, весело гримасничая. 

\- Помочь? – деловито отряхнувшись, спросил он.

\- Чем? Мне таблицы рисовать и графики составлять, базу бить. Шаришь в этом? – скептически хмыкнула и вернулась к своим делам.

\- Нет. Но я быстро учусь, - и пропала вся неловкость, оставив после себя лишь странное возбуждение.

\- Ну что же, от помощи не откажусь – и не надейся. Будешь диктовать. А все потому, что мне нельзя эти данные по другому вносить – этот комп даже к сети не подключен, информация-то секретная. Мистер Старк на этом особенно настоял.

\- Правда? – сердце ёкнуло и ускорило бег. – А… Как он сам? 

\- Мистер Старк? – неопределенно ухмыльнулась Джулия. – Нормально. А ты зачем интересуешься? Что тебе от него нужно?

\- Он мой друг, - как само собой разумеющееся, пожал плечами Стив. – И он на звонки не отвечает.

\- Ты что, серьезно? – она поднялась во весь рост, уперев руки в бока. 

\- А что не так? – не понял Капитан.

\- Посмотри на ситуацию моими глазами, - пожевав губы, ответила Блэкстар. – Ты инициируешь раскол, почти публично отказываешься от подписания Акта, летишь в Россию, вы втроем наводите там шороха, потом смываетесь, а мой наниматель разгребает последствия.

\- Какие? – нахмурился тот.

\- Ты дурак? – вылупилась она, зло кривя губы. – Эта база была ловушкой для выкормышей Гидры. И люди, что там криокапсулах валялись, были трупами задолго до того, как Земо решился на месть. За Базой наблюдал отряд пограничников ФСБ. Вам дали порезвиться, а потом оформили предъяву мистеру Старку. К слову, к Ваканде тоже есть претензии, но я об этом лишь слышала. Ты хоть представляешь себе сумму компенсации, которые моему нанимателю пришлось выплатить, чтобы замять дело? А ты знаешь, что вас не сбили только потому, что решили посмотреть, что будет? Не заплати мы, Сеть бы взорвалась новостью – «Капитан Америка незаконно пересек Государственную Границу России – повод для войны?». Поблагодари своего Бога, за то, что вас решили просто отпустить, а если бы задержали? Или ты думаешь, что те, кто был в этих криокапсулах раньше, теперь живут обычной жизнью? Дудки! Именно они и наблюдали! И, думаю, у них хватило бы сил скрутить вас всех. Естественно, наша Америка не осталась бы в стороне, начав верещать о чем бы то ни было – от Свободы до демократии. И инициировали бы введение санкций против России. А это значило бы потерю рынка сбыта для Европы – то есть, безработица, рост преступности, в том числе и коррупционных преступлений. И это России было бы на руку.

\- Почему? – опешил Роджерс.

\- Потому что, Кэп, она может сама всем себя обеспечить – территории огромные, людей масса, экономика шаткая. Хорошо, что они решили идти на компромисс. Ты новости смотришь? Санкции ввели – частичные. И уже миллионы недовольных. 

\- Я не знал…

\- Не хотел знать, - поправила его Блэкстар. – Я ведь права? Не отвечай. Лучше помоги, - и всучила ему треснувший чайник. – Принеси кофе, а? 

Стивен Роджерс только кивнул, выползая из кабинета. Новые сведения нужно было переварить и сделать выводы. Хотя, один напрашивался прямо сейчас – «Смотри на ситуацию шире!». Чертова политика! Как было бы проще, не будь этих политиканов, озабоченных только своей выгодой! Ведь именно из-за них Стив не хотел подписывать Акт – слишком много стран в этом мире, слишком много мнений, чтобы угодить каждому. Как бы было хорошо, если бы мир был един – тогда бы Стив не раздумывал, а подписал Акт не глядя! Но быть цепным псом не хотел. Капитан хотел спасать людей, не оглядываясь на выгоду, но в нынешнем мире это было невозможно. 

На автомате Роджерс сварил кофе, открыл пачку любимого печенья Тони, разложил все и понес Джулии. Вдруг ей понравится? Впрочем, об этом он не думал – в голове, словно заезженная пластинка, звучало лишь: «Ты дурак?». И ему стало казаться, что – да, дурак, если не замечал очевидных вещей. Например, что все их действия – это и есть политика. Нет, после падения ЩИТа, это выплыло, но все же не верилось – внутри не верилось, и все тут. А тут какая-то ревизорша! Как она смеет?

\- Это кому? – Стивен даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Баки!

\- С утра был им, - согласился солдат, рассматривая разнос с кофе и печеньем. – И все же – кому это?

\- Эм-м-м, Джулии, - замялся было Роджерс, но затем выпалил. – И не нужно этого твоего взгляда! Я просто предложил помощь!

\- Что за крики? – из кабинета высунулась голова Блэкстар.

\- Привет! – Барнс тут же расплылся в соблазняющей улыбке.

\- Тебя только не хватало! – закатила глаза женщина. – И принес же дьявол!

\- Может, я тоже смогу помочь, - заявил тот, совершенно игнорируя очевидное недовольство.

\- Сомневаюсь, - фыркнула та. – Хочешь помочь – сделай покер фейс. А то морда у тебя довольная, аж перекашивает по диагонали.

\- Просьба прекрасной дамы – закон для джентльмена, - поклонился Джеймс. 

С тяжким вздохом прикрыв глаза, она досчитала до десяти. Хотелось убивать – ибо пятница вообще день тяжелый, а сегодня – втройне. А теперь еще и этот… этот… этот… Впрочем, Джеймс Барнс был весьма симпатичным… если не считать, что он родился в начале прошлого века. И все же на работе отношения должны быть именно рабочими, не так ли?

\- Давай так, я сейчас заканчиваю работу – без твоих комментариев, и без вообще твоего присутствия, а потом – ты предложить варианты на пятничный вечер, - устало предложила Джулия, приваливаясь к стене кабинета. Ей пришлось уступить, ведь было видно невооруженным взглядом, что Барнс просто так не отвяжется.

\- Может, вечер кино? – не веря собственному счастью, предложил Баки.

\- Идет, но фильм выбираю я, - кивнула Блэкстар. – Стив?

\- Все равно больше нечем заняться, - улыбнулся он, искоса поглядывая на друга. – Все еще нужна помощь?

\- Да, идем, - и недовольно цокая каблуками, вернулась в кабинет.

\- Лучше, чем я предполагал! – шепотом воскликнул Джим, потирая руки. – Спасибо! – и сбежал готовиться.

Беззвучно хохотнув, Роджерс отправился помогать с отчетом. Нет, за людьми влюбленными было положительно интересно наблюдать. Особенно за другом. В эти моменты собственные мысли не так сильно беспокоили его, позволяя хоть на минуту побыть просто другом, а не банальным страдальцем.  
11-12

11

 

\- Это чего такое? – смешался Баки, кивая на экран. Картинка подрагивала, звук был с потрескиваниями и пощелкиваниями – сомнительное качество смущало. 

Джулия со стоном упала на диван в комнате отдыха. Она переоделась в свободный спортивный костюм, а волосы завязала в простой пучок – домашний такой образ, прям глаз радуется.

\- Это – отдых для души, - пояснила она охотно, а затем похлопала руками рядом с собой. – Что встали? Садитесь уже. Фильм японо-китайский, рейтинговый. Надеюсь, вас не смущают фильмы для взрослых?

Стив подавился колой и во все глаза уставился на Блэкстар. Как и Баки.

\- И не нужно так смотреть, мальчики, это не порно, - посмеялась она, а затем озабоченно спросила. Шепотом. – Вы хоть знаете, что такое порно? 

\- Да уж знаем, - прокашлялся Роджерс, мучительно стараясь не покраснеть. – И как этот фильм называется?

\- «История о Рикки», - отозвалась Джулия. – Сядьте! Рассказ о том, каким будущее виделось в начале лихих девяностых – вам понравится, - и загадочно так усмехнулась.

\- Как-то не уверен, - пробормотал Капитан, устраиваясь справа от ревизора. – А…

\- Все увидите, - отмахнулась она. – Джим, дай чипсы. И пиво. И никаких лекций о вреде алкоголя и курения, ясно? 

\- Как скажешь, - вздохнул Стив, потому как обращались явно не к Барнсу.

\- И не поправлять, когда буду выражаться, идет? – улыбнулась Блэкстар, поиграв бровями. Блондина неприятно кольнуло – это шутка мстителей, а не какой-то… ревизорши!

\- Боже, дай мне сил! – старясь скрыть раздражение, пробормотал он, а Баки и Джулия как-то очень одинаково рассмеялись. – Ну что же, смотрим?  
И они смотрели.

«К 2001 году капиталистические страны приватизировали все государственные организации. Тюрьмы, подобно парковкам для автомобилей, стали заурядным бизнесом».

…

«- Почему ты врачу не дал вынуть из себя пять пуль?  
\- Оставил в качестве сувенира». 

– Очень брутально прозвучало для тощего азиата, не находите? – и это было только началом.

…

\- И знак мира от бандитов.

…

А потом срезанный нос на седьмой минуте просмотра – Стив и Баки поморщились, поглядывая на довольную женщину. И как такое возможно? Ей что, и вправду, это нравится?

\- А вы чё такие серьезные? – скабрезно усмехаясь, просюсюкала Джулия, поглядывая на слегка ошарашенных молодых мужчин. – Передай мне бургер, пожалуйста, - попросила она Барнса, мило хлопая глазками.

Просмотр медленно, но верно превращался в ад.

…

Пятнадцатая минута – и кишки толстого зека на полу. Зрелище то еще. Пожалуй, смеяться над этим могут лишь циники.

Баки подавился, а вот Джулия что-то пропела про мясо. Мужчин слегка замутило. Идея совместного просмотра теперь не казалась сержанту удачной.  
Дальше – больше. Еще один мертвый зек, пробитый насквозь кулаком главного героя. 

\- Нет, вы посмотрите, как вдохновенно они играют! – и пихнула Стива в бок локтем. – Сколько пафоса! Аж душу рвут, канальи!

\- Джулия, может…

\- Стиви, солнце, ты же не серьезно? – и провокационно выгнула бровь. – Это же почти классика рейтинговой восточки! 

\- Это отвратительно и…

\- Никаких лекций, ты обещал, - перебила она, с удовольствием уплетая свой бургер. 

Роджерсу же кусок встал поперек горла. Она что, серьезно? Это – классика? Это же даже с чисто технической и физической стороны, мягко говоря, трудновато!

\- Ребята, вы слишком серьезно к этому относитесь, - снисходительно поведала Блэкстар. – Это же сказка, парни! Бред сивой китайско-японской кобылы. Над этим смеяться нужно, а не страдать. Актер, ну который главный Герой, после съемок три дня с себя искусственную кровь смывал, представляете? 

\- Не понимаю, - пробормотал Баки, смущенно отворачиваясь.

\- Да? Жаль, - заявила она, вновь пялясь в экран. – Мне, например, смешно – от пафоса этого невыносимого, от настолько героистого главного героя, что аж зубы сводит от его непогрешимой правильности. От злодеев, которые злы по факту – родились они такими, понимаете? Этот фильм – абсолют абсурда. Над этим грех не посмеяться. Как и над попытками все это изобразить. И хватит мне мешать – не хотите смотреть, я вас не заставляю!

Друзья переглянулись. Это время настолько изменило людей, что они смеются над пролитой кровью, или же Джулия права, и стоит взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом? 

\- Бак, дай пива, - попросил Стив, нервно сглатывая.

Барнс передал бутылку, всматриваясь в действия на экране. Он старался увидеть все то, о чем им говора Блэкстар. Главный герой сейчас, проявляя недюжинное мужество – с пятью пулями в груди – медитировал.

\- О, смотрите, он щас сунь-хунь-вчайством займется, - пробормотала она.  
И оказалась права – Рикки махал руками и ногами на кладбище в туманном флешбэке.

\- Гимнастика, - насмешливо протянула Джулия. – Он демонстрирует высочайшую технику нанесения ударов в стиле сунь-хунь-вчай-и-вынь-су-хим школы на-ху-козе-баян с элементами духовного учения у-попа-бы-ла-бусука.

\- Что-о? – выдавил из себя чуть-чуть слегка ошарашенный Барнс.

\- Это цитата, - усмехнулась та. – Сам подумай, что может этот гимнаст против тренированного солдата, а? А против самбиста? Гимнастика и есть. Нет, спортсмен он отменный, но вот боец… Но сколько пафоса, старания – аж любуюсь этим! О, смотрите, показывают, как он повстречал мудрого наставника. Во всех фильмах про героев есть наставник. Нет, Наставник – так пафоснее. Обычно это старик или прекрасна дама, с которой в финале главный герой будет предаваться греху.

\- Джулия, прошу, - едва ли не простонал Роджерс. – Можно молча?

\- Нет, Кэп, терпи – ты сам на это подписался, - хохотнула она.

\- Мы попали, да, брат? – улыбнулся вдруг Баки.

\- Похоже на то, - согласился Стив, жадно прикладываясь к бутылке.

… 21 минута

\- Злодей и стейк с кровью – классика! Он, наверное, и еще и музыку классическую слушает, гад! И рожа у него мерзкая. Пра-а-авильно, куда же без девушки, правда?

\- Джулия!

\- Молчу.

…

\- Ни слова!

\- Молчу, - недовольно пробурчала она, но утерпеть не смогла. – Класс роба тюремная! То деревянный паровозик, то флейта. Как она там оказалась? 

\- Джулия! 

\- Да молчу я! – отпихнулась та.

…

– О, какой дрын! Где он его прятал?

\- Нет, это просто невозможно!

…

\- Но это же битое стекло! В глаза! А он водой промывает под напором! 

…

\- Смотрите, у бугая глаз выпал, - вдруг хохотнул Баки. – Это он чего, артерию перевязал?

\- Ага, зубами, - добавил Роджерс. – Бред.

\- Кишки, смотрите! – подпрыгнула она на месте. – Он придурка его же кишками душит! Кру-у-уть!

…

\- Э-э, а куда они делись? Торчали же из брюха? – возопил Барнс.

\- Выдернул. За ненадобностью, - хмыкнула Блэкстар. – И побежал в атаку – за веру, демократию и родную тюрягу.

\- Блэкстар!

\- Бе-бе-бе!

…

\- Гадость какая, - Стив ничего не смог с собой поделать, но губы почему-то так и стремились расползтись усмешкой. – А сколько такой крест весит? – и кивнул на экран.

\- Думаю, больше пары сотен кэ-гэ, - отозвалась Блэкстар. – Смотрите, там щас и не такое будет!

А и вправду – было там на что посмотреть. Вот только серьезно фильм воспринимать уже не получалось, хоть убейте! Зато атмосфера мигом изменилась – даже интересно стало!

…

\- К слову, этот мелкий в черном – в реале баба, - с предвкушающей улыбкой, заявила Джулия.

\- Так сразу и не поймешь, - фыркнул Бак. – А ничего так, симпатичная.

\- Да не то слово!

…

\- Вот! Учитесь, как одним ударом снять кожу с половины лица простым ножом! Это же просто высший класс! И мак – куда теперь без наркоты, да? Оранжерея в пару грядок – это же охренеть как много!

\- А летает-то как! Настоящее не ортодоксальное кунг-фу! От бабы!

…

\- Ох, правильно! Помираешь – вспоминай мудрого Наставника! Сразу победишь смерть – как два пальца…

\- Джулия!

…

\- А взгляд-то какой суровый – дайте мне памперс!

\- Бак, ты…

…

\- Боже, смотрю на него и восхищаюсь! 

\- ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ!!! – не выдержал Стивен. – Еще одно слово, и я вам обоим рты заклею, понятно?!

\- Да как скажешь, Кэп! – открестилась Джулия. – Мы уже молчим, правда, Бак?

\- Правда! – быстро-быстро закивал тот.

\- Чокнутые! Оба! – с показным недовольством фыркнул Стив.

…

\- Боже, фотография! Да еще и рядом с…

\- Баки!

…

\- Он свистит в трубу! Заживо погребенный!

\- Джулия!

…

\- Собаку-то за что?! Вот живодериха!

\- Вы – монстры!

…

\- Крепкая у девочки черепушка – в асфальт вмазалась, и хоть бы царапина осталась!

\- Как он вышел из тюрьмы? Неужели его отпустили? Это что же получается - главный злодей сдержал слово? А-фи-геть!

…

\- Нет, ты посмотри, в него же пяток пуль всадили, а он скачет!

\- Говорила же – герой!

…

\- Вот это вмятина! У него голова из пластилина?

…

\- Не-е, это он вспоминает, чтоб, значится, злее быть. И порвать всех голыми руками!

\- А из-под земли чистым достали. И гладко выбритым! Он ведь неделю под землей провалялся, что за нах?

\- К таким грязь не липнет – видимо, в прямом смысле.

…

\- Он цепи порвал! После семи дней под землей!

\- А что такое? Он - истинный наследник Брюса Ли, Хон Гиль Дона и Гэндальфа Серого. 

…

\- Ух ты, какой злобный мелкий зек!

\- Так баба же – что с него возьмешь? Чем мельчее – тем вонч…

\- Умолкни!

…

\- Это что – гаечный ключ? По голове? У меня сил комментировать не осталось!

\- Вот и замолчи! – безнадежно уже рыкнул Капитан, давясь пиццей.

\- Но, Стив, это ведь лезвия! Бритвенные! И он еще говорит! 

\- А дальше будет драться! И всех победит. Он же герой!

…

\- Вот эт да-а-а-а. Один удар – и снес полчерепушки! Даже у меня так не получится!

\- Завидуешь, солдатик?

\- Такому? Не-е-ет! – заржал Баки, открывая очередное пиво – на сей раз темное. Для разнообразия.

…

\- Он что, лопнул? – не поверил Роджерс.

\- Ага. Как воздушный шарик. Мило?

\- Джулия, заткнись!

\- То ли еще будет, Кэп. Именно сейчас и начинается вся веселуха! 

…

\- Матерь Божья! Он что – мутант? Или это от кунг-фу?

\- Он – главный босс, Баки. У него, видел? – была черная шляпа, поэтому он – злой, плохой и отвратительный гад, который помрет с жутко перекошенной харей и в страшных корчах. Все – смотрим поединок!

…

\- Хорошо, что это китайцы, а не индийцы. Иначе бы главный злодей оказался братом главному герою.

\- Фу.

…

\- О, гляди, фаршик из злодея! Фееричненько!

…

\- О, да! Это была стена! Он освободил всех заключенных, кулаком проломив стену! 

\- И первым шагнул наружу. Гордо. Черт, это было красиво! Может, мне всплакнуть?

\- Мне хочется вас убить, - с чувством признался Роджерс. – Обоих. Это были полтора часа ада!

\- Да ладно тебе злиться! – Джулия приобняла его, ласково поглаживая по голове. – Давай лучше посмотрим еще одну почти классику.

\- Какую? – игнорируя вопящую дурным голом интуицию, убито выдохнул Стив.

\- Хорошую, - тут же возвестила она. – Поверьте, вам будет весело! 

\- Не буду я больше с вами кино смотреть! – вспыхнул блондин. – Мои уши этого не вынесут! И от тебя, Баки, я вообще такого не ожидал!

\- А что? Было весело, - хохотнул тот.

\- Весело?! – громким шепотом взвыл Стив. – Это – не весело!

\- Ты просто не въехал, - с хищной хитринкой пропела Джулия. – Но «Пьяный мастер» тебя не разочарует. Джеки Чан никого не разочаровывает! 

\- Джеки Чан? – поутих Роджерс. – «Доспехи бога»? Мы их смотрели с Клинтом и Тони. 

\- Не умер? – хмыкнула та. – Значит, все обошлось. А у меня сегодня смотрибельное настроение – поэтому буду пялиться в экран до талого. Все равно завтра суббота.

\- Нужно еще пиццы заказать, - влез Баки. – Кому еще пива?

 

12

 

В понедельник вернулся Клинт, прихватив с собой сувенирчики от деток. Уикенд прошел для него просто отлично, и Хоукай хотел поблагодарить Стива. Дежурство и само по себе – вещь не из приятных, а в выходные и вовсе кошмар. 

Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, улыбающийся Барнс. Бывший Зимний солдат едва ли не пританцовывал, таща куда-то стаканчики с кофе. Стив же наоборот, выглядел уставшим, словно все дни дежурства не спал.

\- А вот и ты! – воскликнул Барнс, вполне искренне улыбаясь. – Как выходные? 

\- Живой, - немного опасливо ответил Клинт. – А вы?

\- Отлично, - покивал тот. – Сегодня у нас стрельбы по плану. Готов?

\- Всегда, - улыбнулся тот. – И на этот раз я тебя сделаю.

\- Не в этот раз, малыш, - хохотнул Солдат. – Ну, до встречи в поле, - и ушел, пританцовывая.

\- Что это с ним? – поинтересовался Бартон у Стива.

\- Джулия, - устало отозвался тот.

\- О, у старичка наметился прогресс в отношениях! – расплылся он. – Мисс ревизор оттаяла? Могу поздравлять?

\- Можешь рискнуть. 

\- А что такой смурной, Капитан? Не выдержал совместной радости влюбленных? 

\- Ничто в мире не меняется, - за их спинами раздался голос Блэкстар. 

Она вновь была в образе – холодная и неприступная. И строгий костюм стального цвета это только подчеркивал. 

\- Перемены не всегда к лучшему, - улыбнулся Хоукай. – И будь поприветливее, а то раскатаю твоего парня по стрельбищу. Ясно же, что ты не ледышка – брось притворяться, это уже не актуально.

\- Все, как и всегда - маленький, как воробей и нахальный, как обезьяна, - Джулия не улыбалась и даже не скалилась - она просто изломала губы в каком-то жутком на них подобии, смотря на стрелка пустыми глазами.

\- Мисс Блэкстар, команда будет готова через полчаса, - вмешался Стив, сурово поглядывая на товарища. – Вам передали план?

\- Разумеется, мистер Роджерс, - она слегка двинула головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли позволяя удалиться. – Буду ждать вас в поле.

\- Чертова баба, - пробормотал Бартон. – Она меня бесит.

\- Ты ее тоже, - буркнул Капитан. – Почему вы просто не можете промолчать, а?

\- Это был риторический вопрос? – оскалился Бартон.

\- Иди, готовься, - вздохнул Роджерс. – И не нарывайся – она все еще ревизор.

\- Есть, сэр! – бодро козырнул лучник, разворачиваясь на каблуках. – Ох и повеселимся!

Предвкушая очередной незабываемый день, Стивен устало потер лицо. Выходные выдались тяжелыми – пришлось не только дежурить двое суток подряд, но и развлекать влюбленного друга, который страдал, когда в субботу Джулия уехала к себе. Вечерний просмотр забавных боевиков они закончили глубоко за полночь, дружно уснув на диване. Странное это было время, время стершихся границ и простых разговоров. Блэкстар много говорила и даже охотно отвечала на вопросы. Некоторые. Стив, с удивившим его самого душевным трепетом, слушал о том, как Тони в детстве буквально бредил Капитаном Америка – собирал карточки и игрушки, постоянно расспрашивал отца о его приключениях. И потом, когда юный гений вырос, он все же не изменил своей страсти – но теперь его интересом стали факты. А затем она словно бы спохватилась и надолго замолкла. Баки пытался растормошить ее, но Джулия явно не стремилась говорить – ни о себе, ни о Тони. После просмотра «Городского охотника» женщина немного оттаяла, то и дело комментируя фильм, но к личным разговорам больше не возвращалась. К глубокому сожалению самого Роджерса.

Утром где-то часов в 11, Джулия решительно шагала к выходу.

\- Уже уходите? И даже не попрощаетесь? – немного более ехидно, чем хотел, поинтересовался Стивен.

\- У вас претензии, Капитан? – выгнув бровь, она выжидательно подняла на него глаза. – Мне казалось, мы друг друга поняли.

\- Зачем вы остались, Джулия? Зачем повели себя так… по человечески с ним? – Стив не видел ничего – ни единой эмоции, лишь холодное спокойствие и… усталость. – Зачем дали надежду?

\- Можно жить без прошлого, Капитан, - спустя несколько минут все же ответила Блэкстар. – Без семьи, без друзей, без дома. Вот только без надежды жить нельзя. 

\- Но когда вы уйдете…

\- Вот когда это произойдет, будете волноваться, Капитан, - крайне раздраженно перебила она. – Он отвык надеяться. А когда снова привыкнет, просто найдет новую… надежду. 

\- Вы думаете, это так просто что ли?! – задыхаясь, возмутился Стив, искренне не понимая, как можно быть настолько циничным существом. – Вы думаете…

\- Вы не знаете, что я думаю, мистер Роджерс, - злость всколыхнула тусклую муть в ее глазах. – Вы этого себе даже представить не способны. А вот ваши мысли заняты не делом, а мистером Старком. 

\- Что…

\- Не считайте, что если я была подшофе, то ничего не запомню, - пророкотала она, придвигаясь вплотную. Стива обдало волной удушливого сладко-пряного аромата духов, желудок внутри заворочался. – Ваши вопросы, Капитан, были, мягко говоря, неуместны. Меня удивляет столь явный интерес к личной жизни моего нанимателя. И не нужно лгать про дружбу, ваш интерес иного свойства. Для чего вам эти сведения? Как вы намерены распорядиться уже полученной информацией? 

\- Я не понимаю…

\- У вас отличные учителя, мистер Роджерс, - ядовито выплюнула она. – Агент Романофф прекрасно справилась – передайте ей мою искреннюю признательность.

\- Да что…

\- А мои взаимоотношения с мистером Барнсом вас не касаются, - распалялась Джулия. – Я лишь могу пообещать, что не стану ему вредить намеренно. А теперь – прощайте! До понедельника, Капитан!

Стивен так и остался стоять посреди коридора с открытым ртом, не зная, что и думать. Бред ведь! Бессмыслица какая-то! Какая информация?! Как распорядиться?! Да у нее просто паранойя! Не может же она всерьез полагать, что он захочет навредить Тони?! ТОНИ! Немыслимо!

А потом, когда возмущение и растерянность потихоньку сошли на нет, Роджерс задумался. Странно выглядела эта вспышка – странно, но искренне. И столько горечи было в ее голосе, столько разочарования и обиды. Это должно что-то значить! Прокручивая в голове все еще раз, Стив словно впервые увидел Джулию вне холодной брони спокойствия и наигранной веселости. И увиденное не радовало. Блэкстар была уставшей и измотанной, кажется, что ее гнетет что-то. И это что-то явно связано со Старком. Почему? Почему она никогда не называет его по имени? Всегда говорит только: «наниматель» и «мистер Старк». Но, не смотря на это, Джулия все же каждый раз яростно кидается на его защиту. И даже сейчас, она ведь расстроена только потому, что, как ей кажется, она сболтнула лишнего о… ком? Нет, к простому нанимателю так относиться не будут. Здесь явно что-то другое! Но что? Может, прав Бартон, считая их с Тони любовниками? Но тогда как же Баки? Или же это все часть так называемых «свободных отношений»? Стив почему-то не мог просто выбросить это из головы – не мог! И все выходные ломал над этим голову, но к какому-то определенному выводу не пришел, только вымотался. И окончательно запутался.

\- Ну и что произошло такого, что ты выглядишь настолько неуверенным? – Романофф улыбалась, но глаза оставались серьезными и оценивающими. За все то время, что Роджерс знал ее, так и не мог привыкнуть к этому.

\- Знаешь, я разберусь сам, - заговорил он, боясь, что его интерес к Тони станет очевидным не только для Баки. – Ведь нужно же когда-нибудь это делать, не так ли?

\- Сделаю вид, что поверила, - хмыкнула Нат. – Сегодня стрельбы? Мне ждать чего-то особенного?

\- Баки в ударе, - улыбнулся Стив. – Клинт тоже. 

\- Значит, Сэм будет принимать ставки, - улыбнулась женщина. – Поставлю на Клинта.

\- Принимаю, - отозвался тот. – Думаю, это будет интересным зрелищем.

\- Уверена в этом. Особенно если учесть настроение Барнса. Я видела его сегодня – он прямо светится, - заметила Наташа. – Это как-то связано с тем, что наша ревизор ночевала здесь, я права?

\- Не буду спрашивать, как ты узнала, но отчасти это так, да, - согласился Роджерс. – И прости, мне нужно переодеться.

\- Да-да, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, я поняла, - усмехнулась Вдова. – Ну что же, храни свои тайны, Капитан.

Отвечать Стив не стал – Нат и так о многом догадалась. А сейчас ему нужно было подготовиться – в большей степени морально, ведь целый день Блэкстар вновь будет смотреть через его плечо и задавать свои вопросы.  
13-14

13

 

Новости молчали, как и телефон, который Стив отправил Тони. Стыдно признаться, но Капитан Америка – несгибаемый символ мужественности и патриотизма нескольких поколений просто не выдержал неизвестности. Стивен звонил на все известные номера - и натыкался на молчание и вежливые ответы Пятницы. Он даже пытался поговорить с Роуди и Хэппи, но те молчали. Роуди не знал, а вот Хоган… телохранитель и друг гения Капитана вежливо игнорировал. 

\- Прости, - словно бы извинялся Джеймс Роудс. – Но ты ведь знаешь Тони – он всегда был непредсказуемым. Он сказал только, что хочет сменить обстановку на некоторое время - ровным счетом ничего конретного, понимаешь? По-моему, он тогда даже не решил, куда поедет.

\- А откуда взялась Джулия Блэкстар? – этот вопрос все больше занимал Роджерса в последнее время. – Ты раньше был с ней знаком?

\- Поверь, такую красавицу я бы запомнил, - протянул тот, провожая ревизоршу восхищенным взглядом. – Тони оставил мне сообщение. Видео. В нем и рассказал, что оставляет ее за место себя. И все.

\- Странно это, не находишь?

\- Более чем, - согласился полковник. – Но не для Тони. Думаю, он все расскажет, когда вернется. Ты что, скучаешь?

\- Эм-м-м, наверное, - чуть замялся Стив, молясь, чтобы чертов румянец вновь его не выдал. – Мы ведь не… не чужие. И я… беспокоюсь. Да.

\- И я бы беспокоился, - хохотнул Роуди. – Но Джулия… Знаешь, она куда красивее Тони – не в обиду ему будет сказано, поэтому я совершенно не против ее присутствия. А ты как думаешь? – улыбнулся он под конец.

\- А… да. Да, конечно, - поспешно согласился Стивен, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть замешательство. 

\- Ты устал, друг, - вздохнул Роуди. – Взял бы выходной, отдохнул. Сходил куда-нибудь. Например, с некой мисс Картер, - но поймав недовольный взгляд, ретировался. – Прости, это не мое дело. Пойду-ка я к Сэму, он обещал кое о чем рассказать мне. По секрету, разумеется. Увидимся, Кэп.

Это было неприятно, тело придавало Роджерса, наливаясь румянцем в самый неподходящий момент. В такие минуты Стив чувствовал себя прежним маленьким и слабым человечком, не способным ни на что. И плевать ему было, что в его некогда тщедушном теле всегда жил несгибаемый дух, до которого после эксперимента тело просто доросло. И теперь, когда мысли об одном конкретном человеке вызывали реакцию, не поддающуюся контролю, потихоньку паниковал. Стив искренне не понимал, как такое возможно, пытался что-нибудь сделать с этим, но все было безуспешно – Тони Старк намертво пророс корнями в его душу, всякий раз задевая ее струны по-особенному. Даже когда его не было рядом. Это выматывало, как и неизвестность. Хотя, нет. Неизвестность все же выматывала сильнее.   
Новые и непривычные сны все чаще посещали Стива, делая суровую реальность не такой серой и безнадежной. В них витал дух небывалого, картинки событий, которых никогда не было, а поутру грезы рассеивались, оставляя сожаления о том, чего никогда не будет. Он, может, и не хотел бы помнить об этих снах, но притяжение было слишком сильно, как и желание чувствовать Тони рядом. Видеть, как он улыбается, рассказывает что-то смешное, то и дело взмахивая руками – такой живой и красивый. И можно было подойти, не боясь ничего, просто прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к щеке и провести ими вниз до подбородка, обнять, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи, полной грудью вдыхая неповторимый аромат самого Тони. И поцеловать – почти невесомо, постепенно усиливая напор, прижимаясь крепче, стараясь раствориться в ощущении единства. И с каждым разом Стив все неохотнее просыпался. 

\- Вы выглядите уставшим, Капитан, - в стройные радужные ряды грез влез отвратительный голос ревизорши.

\- Вашими стараниями, Джулия, - едко улыбнулся Роджерс.

\- Счастлива, - хмыкнула та. – Я хочу передать вам копию отчета, который вручила генералу Россу. Думаю, вам будет интересно.

\- Значит – все? Уходите? – он с интересом вглядывался в бледное лицо. Это было неправильно, но его радовал ее нервно-уставший вид. – Будете с Баки прощаться, или просто сбежите?

\- Это вас не касается, но – да, буду, - коротко кивнула та, отворачиваясь. Впервые за два месяца она отвела взгляд первой. Стиву в пору бы радоваться, но на душе стало гадко. 

\- Послушай, ты ведь не хочешь уходить! – почти взмолился Роджерс. – Останься!

\- Если бы это решала только я, - горько выдохнула она, яростно измяв свои перчатки. – Не трави мне душу, Кэп. И прощай.

\- Джулия! – он постарался остановить ее, но не успел. – Да постой же ты! – но Блэкстар почти выбежала на стоянку. 

Вальяжно привалившись к вызывающе красной феррари, женщину ждал Баки Барнс. Аккуратно подстриженный и гладко выбритый. В дорогом костюме. С цветами.

Джулия, едва его увидев, отшатнулась, будто наткнулась на стену. Стив даже отсюда видел, как у нее затряслись руки.

\- Привет, - выдохнул Барнс, протягивая ей букет лососевых роз. – Что с тобой? Ты…

\- Поведёшь! – бросила она, судорожным усилием беря себя в руки. – Ключи возьми. И отдай мне уже этот вен… букет. Р-р-романтик! Дж-ж-жентльмен! 

\- И куда? – улыбнулся он, открывая перед женщиной дверцу.

\- В центр, - коротко бросила она, старательно отворачиваясь от Роджерса. – Там есть одно заведение. Тебе понравится.

\- Отлично, - Баки светился, как лампочка. Он даже не обратил внимания на друга, который застыл за стеклянной дверью, словно мрачная тень.

 

14

 

Стив смотрел вслед уезжающей машине. Все было не так. Коряво, изломанно… неправильно. С самого начала. С тех самых пор, как он выжил и проснулся – в новом времени. Сколько угодно можно было говорить о том, что мир изменился, и это было неоспоримой правдой. Как правдой было и то, что сам он меняться не пожелал. Что это было? Твердость духа и крепость собственных убеждений, или же обычное высокомерие? Был ли он прав, отстаивая давно почившие устои? И какой прок от его веры в людей, если он сам отказывался в них верить? Нет, были и те, кем он проникся сразу, например, Фил Колсон, Фьюри, Наташа. Но было и другое. Тони. Да, в первую очередь был именно он – сын друга. Чего Стив ждал от него? Преклонения, как от Колсона? Или, может, осознания и признания заслуг, как от Фьюри? Он не знает сейчас, как правильно ответить. Наверное, ждал всего сразу. Ведь не стал бы Говард молчать о нем, правда? Друзья так не поступают. Да. Что же до Тони, то здесь все вышло просто… как, есть такое слово отличное… а! точно! Отстойно. Именно так. С самой первой встречи все пошло вкривь и вкось. Стив жаждал увидеть копию друга, а увидел… самовлюбленного, эгоистичного, безответственного, саркастичного… человека. Хотя, в момент встречи с губ рвалось другое слово. Ублюдок. Тони Старк его разочаровал. Он не оправдал надежд и ожиданий – и не собирался! Он умел выкручиваться, что сам Роджерс полагал никчемным умением. Но это было тогда. А сейчас… все изменилось.

И как понять теперь, когда это началось, его… сумасшествие? Может, когда Тони запускал турбину на хелликарьере? Или когда перенаправил ядерную ракету? А может… Господи, да не важно теперь! Все УЖЕ случилось! Вопрос теперь ставится совершенно по другому – что делать? Было бы проще, если бы Баки не был таким проницательным, если бы Блэкстар молчала, если бы не было тех песен в «Закатном пламени». Но это, видимо, не путь Стива Роджерса. У него вечно так – сначала армия, потом Пегги, эксперимент Эрскина, Шмидт и Гидра, Баки. Ничего и никогда не было просто. 

\- Куда это они? – Стив и не заметил, как рядом с ним нарисовалась Наташа.

\- Не знаю, - отозвался он, отгоняя неуместные мысли. – Надеюсь только…

\- Все будет хорошо, - нехотя проговорила Романофф. – По крайней мере, она не сбежала.

\- Я уже не уверен, что ЭТО хорошо, - признался тот. – Баки, он…

\- Взрослый человек, - подхватила она, улыбаясь уголками губ. – И пора бы тебе об этом вспомнить. 

\- Я просто беспокоюсь.

\- Но это больше похоже на манию. 

Откровенничать резко расхотелось. И не потому, что сказанное было ложью. Наоборот. Как же непросто отпускать цель, к которой стремился всем сердцем! Он так хотел защитить друга, спасти его. И у него получилось. Стив и сам знал, что опекать Баки, словно маленького, больше не нужно. И он бы отошел в сторону, если бы не Блэкстар! Кто угодно, только не она! Она же погубит его! 

Господи, это вправду, мания! Так нельзя, Стивен, одумайся! Ты не вправе решать за других! Не вправе. Ты уже решил за Тони, помнишь? Помнишь во что это вылилось? 

Мысли сделали круг и все вернулось. К Тони.

\- Я устал, Нат, - выдохнул Роджерс, не отворачиваясь от дороги. – Пойду. Заодно отчет прочитаю.

Агент Романофф промолчала. И не потому, что ей нечего было сказать. Просто время неудачное. За прошедшие два месяца Капитан изменился. Мрачный стал, задумчивый. Наташа правильно решила, что причиной была Джулия Блэкстар. Однако, в деталях немного ошиблась. Она решила, что меж друзьями пробежала кошка-ревизорша, а Стив решил просто отойти в сторону. Впрочем, так думала не только она. Мстители очень оживленно обсуждали Капитана, Солдата и Стерву. Клинт предлагал даже делать ставки, но получив возмущенный взгляд от Ванды, о таком больше не заикался. Ладно, это все вторично, ведь, насколько Романофф поняла, Джулия уезжает. Хотелось бы верить, что на этом все кончится, но Нат всегда была реалисткой.   
15-16

15

 

Забегаловка было тихой и уютной, пяток посетителей флегматично посиживали у барной стойки, двое за столиком около гобелена. Музыка была ненавязчива, создавая ощущение какого-то домашнего уюта. Странное место для свидания.

\- Что будешь заказывать? – напряженно улыбаясь, спросила Джулия.

\- Что угодно, - Джеймс улыбался, смотря только на нее. Это смущало. И очень.

\- Мило, но недальновидно, - усмехнулась она, присаживаясь на край мягкого стула. – Мне, как обычно. Ему тоже, - кивнула она официантке.

\- Ты прекрасна, - выдохнул Барнс, протягивая через стол руку и накрывая тонкие пальцы Блэкстар.

\- Прекрати, я знаю о споре, - скривилась она. – Больше нет нужды притворяться.

\- Ну, если ты знаешь об этом, то должна знать и о том, что я совершенно серьезен, Джулс, - нисколько не смутился Баки. – Спора не было. Признаюсь, я хотел. Сначала. А потом просто влюбился. Я лю…

\- Не стоит говорить о том, о чем можешь пожалеть, - перебила его Блэкстар. 

\- Боюсь, уже поздно, - он улыбался, а глаза его светились тихим счастьем.

\- Боюсь, ты мало боишься, - не повелась женщина. – Я уезжаю.

Тишина обрушилась мгновенно, словно небо упало на землю, и была столь же ошеломительной. Улыбка Барнса медленно померкла, словно стертая из реальности, лицо омертвело – на нем выделялись лишь живые глаза. Серые, они вмиг потемнели, отяжелел взгляд, губы сложились в тонкую линию, перемена была разительной.

\- Почему? – коротко выдохнул Джеймс, стараясь поймать ее взгляд, но не мог – Джулия смотрела мимо него. – Я думал…

\- У меня была работа. Я ее выполнила, и…

\- Ложь, - он знал это.

\- Джим, - Господи, какой умоляющий голос, он так дрожит, готовый сорваться! Нет, милая, ты не хочешь уходить. Не хочешь!

\- Скажи мне, - с нажимом шепчет он. – Скажи мне правду. Я заслуживаю правды, Джулс.

\- Поверь мне, правда тебе не даст НИЧЕГО, - он видит в ее глазах боль, тоску и одиночество. Но так не должно быть.

\- Позволь решать это мне. Скажи, прошу.

\- Не могу. Я дала слово, Джим. Я просто не могу.

\- Это Старк, да? – вызверился Барнс, зло скаля зубы. – Ты - с ним? 

\- В некотором роде, - неохотно кивнула Блэкстар. – Но это не то, о чем ты думаешь. Я… я очень ему обязана. Если бы не мистер Старк, я бы не… это не важно. Я все равно уйду, и ты не сможешь мне помешать. Смирись.

\- Никогда! – яростно выдохнул тот, сжимая кулаки. Помолчал немного, тяжело дыша, а затем безнадежно тоскливо спросил. – Чем он лучше? Почему вы все так помешаны на нам? 

\- Кто - мы? – Джулия даже удивилась.

\- Ты и Стив! Я от него только и слышал в первое время – Тони то, Тони сё. Достало! 

\- Правда?

\- Издеваешься? Да он влюблен в Старка по уши! 

\- Что?! Как это?

\- О, черт! Он убьет меня! Прошу, не говори никому, особенно Тони, пожалуйста! – взмолился он, хватаясь за голову. Было стыдно. Очень-очень стыдно.

\- Ты сейчас пошутил? – почти по слогам проговорила она. – Это же шутка, да? – и все смотрела своими огромными карими глазами. Ждала. Просила. Умоляла.

\- Нет, Джулс, я…

\- Мне нужной уйти! – вскочила она.

\- Постой! Джулия! – прокричал он ей вслед. – Джулия! 

Через секунду только тормоза взвизгнули, он даже сделать ничего не успел, так и остался стоять на пороге.

\- Что, брат, бросила? – кто-то по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу. – Это нужно запить. Идем.

Баки не видел ничего, да и слышать не хотел – просто сидел и пил, не чувствуя вкуса. И было чертовски жаль, что нет возможности напиться, а ведь желание было, было.

 

16

 

Джим вернулся поздно, часов около 3 утра. За весь прошедший день Стив извелся, ведь ни Баки, ни Джулия на звонки не отвечали. И предчувствие было такое… дурное. Так и знал ведь, что ничем хорошим это не кончится!

\- Ну, наконец-то! – воскликнул он, когда Барнс ввалился в комнату. – Почему не отвечал мне?

\- Отвали, маман, - пьяно отмахнулся Солдат. – Я в печали!

\- Бак, на тебя алкоголь не действует, - Стивен облокотился на стену и скрестил руки на груди. Он ждал.

\- Знаю, - кивнул он. – Не мешай мне притворяться.

\- Что случилось? Расскажи, - попросил он.

\- Ох, Стиви, чего только сегодня не случилось, - выдохнул Барнс, устало потирая лицо. Помолчал немного и выпалил. – Джулия ушла. Сбежала к Старку! Боже, как же я его сейчас ненавижу! 

\- Ты знал, что так будет, - не хотелось, конечно, этого говорить, но от правды не убежать.

\- Я надеялся, - глухо отозвался он. – Хотел, чтобы мы с ней были вместе. А она ушла. Это не честно!

\- Знаю.

\- Да что ты можешь знать!

\- Бак…

\- Я рассказал ей, Стив, - зажмурившись, выпалил Джим. – О тебе и Старке. Я… я не хотел, оно само вырвалось, честно! Прости… Мне… мне жаль.

\- Что?! Ты сделал… ЧТО?! Баки!! 

\- А она ушла, - Солдат словно и не заметил вопля. – Услышала и ушла. Чертов Старк…

\- Это конец, - убито выдохнул Роджерс, борясь с тем, чтобы не начать заламывать руки. – Он убьет меня.

\- … даже на звонки не отвечает, - продолжал бубнить Джим. – Был у Башни, но меня не впустила Пятница. Потом хотел пролезть внутрь, но там такая защита, что… э-эх, - и махнул рукой. – Я дурак.

\- А вот это – правда! – Стив сверкнул глазами, но затем поутих. – Все равно теперь уже поздно что-то делать. 

\- Ошибаешься, друг! – маньячно заявил Барнс, больно вцепляясь ему в плечи. – Не поздно! Ты, когда Старк появится, поговоришь с ним. Поверь мне, он не устоит перед твоим обаянием! А потом, когда вы поладите, я узнаю у него про Джулию! – страшновато было смотреть в бешено сверкающие глаза Солдата, гадая, не шутит ли он.

\- Ты сошел с ума! Я не собираюсь… признаваться ему! – зашипел Стив. – Нет! Никогда!

\- И всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь об этом жалеть, - припечатал Джим. – Тебе что, нравится страдать? Хотя, о чем это я? Конечно, нравится!

\- Баки! – возмутился он, почти смутившись.

\- Что? – и похлопал длинными ресницами. – Впрочем, и без тебя справлюсь. 

\- Тони меня убьет, - хихикнул вдруг Роджерс, а затем замер, словно обрел спокойствие, и добавил. – Ты прав, я обязан попробовать.

\- Во-о-от, это тот Стив Роджерс, которого я знаю! – и предвкушающе потер руки. – Мы еще поборемся за своё! 

\- Быстрее, чем тебе казалось, - сощурился Кэп. – Пятница сообщила, что Тони будет здесь завтра.

\- Вот и отлично, - радостно оскалился Джеймс. – Будь готов признаться. Лучше публично, - и отошел на пару шагов, так, на всякий случай.

\- ЧТО-О-О?!!! Да ты…

\- Пошутил, - рассмеялся тот, отскакивая к окну. – Попрошу потом Центральную распечатать мне твое фото. Ну и лицо у тебя было!

\- Ба-а-ак, - опасно протянул Роджерс, придвигаясь ближе.

\- Да брось ты. Я ведь не со зла, - зачастил Джим. – Но на счет Старка…

\- Я тебе врежу сейчас. Не со зла, - пообещал Стивен зловещим голосом, затем глубоко вздохнул, возвел очи горе и смиренно произнес. – Однако, ты мой друг, поэтому я воздержусь от благого порыва.

Джеймс смеялся, и Стив, глядя на него, думал, что все не зря. Цена спасения друга хоть и была высока изрядно, но все же не стала непомерной. Он верил – сейчас он верил, что может… всё! И даже поговорить с Тони. Ведь только смерть нельзя исправить, не так ли?

\- У тебя взгляд такой мечтательный, что завидно становится, - пробурчал Баки и пихнул его локтем в бок.

\- Все отлично, - с улыбкой отозвался Роджерс. – Я пойду – отдохнуть нужно, ведь…

\- Завтра у тебя очень ответственное и совершенно секретное задание, - закивал Солдат. – Иди, разрешаю.

\- Ты в порядке? – посерьезнел он.

\- А что со мной сделается? Я ведь не дама, попавшая в беду? – Джеймс уже успокоился, продумал на завтра план действий - и не один, а также пути отступления. – Иди, и хватит квохчить, наседка!

\- Тупица.

\- Сопляк.

\- Хороших снов.

\- И тебе.  
17-19

17

 

База готовилась, словно к параду. А как же, ведь прибывает сам Тони Старк! Стиву от показного пафоса хотелось удавиться.

\- Я прочитала ее отчет, - Нат уселась рядом с Капитаном. – Она много знает о нас. Слишком много. 

\- Тебя это беспокоит? – нисколько не удивился Роджерс. Наверняка, Старк многое рассказал своей помощнице.

\- Я не понимаю ее, - задумчиво отозвалась Романофф, отворачиваясь к Ванде.

\- Не ты одна, - согласился Стив.

\- Как Барнс? – спросила вдруг рыжая.

\- У него боевой настрой, - хмыкнул тот. – Это радует. Отчасти. 

\- Смотрел сегодня новости? – и ее взгляд стал каким-то жаждущим… чего?

\- Нет, занят был, - встревожился Кэп. – А что там?

\- Вчера умер последний известный дуал – Минако Сато. Ей было 97 лет. И умерла она не своей смертью.

\- Кто мог сделать такое?! – Роджерс был в шоке – и это мягко сказано.

\- Оставили записку, что таких, как она не должны быть – не должны осквернять человечество и все такое прочее, - горько проговорила Наташа. – У полиции есть подозреваемые. 

\- В голове не укладывается – убить дуала! Они же чудо, Нат! – новости выбили его из колеи, напрочь затмевая остальные мысли.

\- Это фанатики, Стив, - ответила та. – Тебе ли не знать, что это такое. Для них способность изменять свой пол – извращение. 

\- Надеюсь, их посадят, - высказалась Ванда. – Я бы многое отдала, чтобы узнать, каково это - быть, как они. Как думаете, я бы была симпатичным парнем?

\- Самым лучшим, - улыбнулась Нат. 

\- Вот так посмотришь новости и понимаешь, почему дуалы скрываются, - поделилась Ведьма. – Я читала, что в Средневековье их преследовали, где-то приносили в жертву, где-то поклонялись. Я бы побоялась раскрывать себя.

\- Поэтому больше никто и не знает, кто они такие, - согласилась Наташа. – Если бы я узнала, кто убил ее, то эта тварь умирала бы очень долго.

От ее тона у Стива по спине пробежало стадо жирных мурашек, оставляя после себя ощущение стылой слякоти.

\- Поддерживаю, - лаконично бросил Клинт. – Дуалов беречь нужно, они ведь гении.

\- Судя по твоим словам, все гении – дуалы, - хмыкнула Ванда.

\- Не все, но большинство, - подтвердила Романофф. – И если бы я не знала Тони, сказала бы, что он дуал. 

\- Старк? – усмехнулся Клинт. – А что, вполне могло бы быть правдой. 

\- Но он никогда…

\- Вот я и говорю, что если бы не знала его, то могла бы сказать, - кивнула та. – И это было бы в его деле.

\- Тони в женском теле был бы горячей штучкой, - ехидно протянул Бартон. – С его-то характером.

\- Характер у дуалов так же дуален, простите за каламбур, как и тела, - бросила Нат. – Так что, наверняка, Тони был бы… не похож сам на себя.

\- Знаете, мне вдруг пришло в голову, - улыбнулась Ванда. – Если бы Тони был дуалом, он бы выглядел, как Джулия. 

\- А ведь и вправду, - подхватил Хоукай. – Экстерьер у них соответствующий.

\- Клинт! – укоризненно протянула Романофф, впрочем, не скрывая улыбки.

\- Что? Я же прав – оба темные, компактные, яркие, эффектные…

\- …невыносимые, эксцентричные и несносные, - добавила та. – Не находишь, что для дуала слишком много схожести?

Дальше их препирательства Стив уже не слушал, мысли его крутились вокруг дуалов. Их называли ошибкой природы и венцом творения, их превозносили и низвергали, ими восхищались и ненавидели. Лишь равнодушных не было. Стив тоже не был равнодушным. Дуалы были для него чем-то волшебным, сказочным, совершенно невероятным – люди, способные изменять себя по собственному желанию. Мужчины, которые превращались в женщин, женщины, становившиеся мужчинами – всегда такие яркие и живые, гениальные строители и инженеры, врачи и ученые. Это давалось им свыше – быть иными, теми, кто движет цивилизацию вперед. Дуалы жили, будто горели – им нужно было движение, нужны люди, нужны цели, идеи – весь мир! Тихая и спокойная жизнь не для них – вечных бунтарей и непосед. Тони был таким же. И тут Стив улыбнулся. Тони не нужно было быть дуалом, чтобы стать лучшим. Может быть, как человек, он был… сложным, но все же неоспоримо являлся гением. И это Стив в нем тоже любил. 

Баки с нескрываемым любопытством слушал рассказы о дуалах. Как и для Стива, дуалы были для него чудом. И он пообещал себе, что если японская полиция не справится, он им поможет. Тайно, конечно же. Ну, может, скажет об этом Наташе. И Клинту с Вандой.

От разговора мстителей отвлек мягкий и спокойный голос Вижена:

\- Мистер Старк прибыл.

 

18

 

Тони Старк царственно шествовал в беснующейся толпе инферов. Он сверкал великолепной голливудской улыбкой, отвешивал комплименты дамам, острил, смущал, бравировал своей гениальностью и осведомленностью. Мстители не вмешивались, наблюдая со стороны. Им, тем, кто проработал с этим несносным человеком не один год, была видна ложь. Тони выглядел плохо - уставшим и не выспавшимся. 

\- Он явно не на курорте был, - поделился Бартон наблюдением. – Изжеванный какой-то видок у него.

\- Обрати внимание, как идет, - кивнула Нат. – У него голова кружится.

\- А вот мне не заметно, - отозвалась Ванда. – По-моему, он всегда такой.

\- И улыбается так, будто готов их всех покусать, - кивнул Барнс. – Зачем мы здесь?

\- Где? В «переговорной»? – удивилась Ведьма.

\- Именно, - с энтузиазмом согласился Хоукай. – Мы что, ждем его? Вместе?

\- А ты против? – удивился Стив. 

\- Нет, в том-то и дело, - стал объяснять он. – Я хочу знать, чего мы от него ждем? 

\- От Тони? – хмыкнула Романофф.

\- Нет, от Санта Клауса на Рождество, - ядовито съехидничал Клинт. – От Тони, конечно! Ты ведь сама говорила и не раз, что как было уже не будет. Простите уж за невольный каламбур, - передразнил он.

\- У тебя есть идеи? – рыжая выгнула бровь.

\- Что, нападаешь, когда ответить нечего? – хмыкнул тот. – А идея у меня есть. Мы ведь были в хороших отношениях.

\- Отличный план, гений мысли, - буркнул Барнс.

\- А тебя вообще никто не спрашивал, - отбрил Клинт. – Он тебе другом не был.

\- Судя по тому, что произошло, вам тоже, - обозлился Солдат, холодно оглядывая мстителей. – Из вас всех только двое поддержали его.

\- Ты, неблагодарный…, - зашипела Ведьма.

\- Вам не кажется, что это будет лицемерием, а? – не успокаивался Баки, ведь истовая вера Джулии в Старка нашла отклик в его сердце. – Знаете, когда он войдет, я его поблагодарю. И попрошу прощения. На коленях стоять буду, если потребуется! Потому что знаю – это будет правильно.

\- Баки…

\- Нет, Стив, постой! – перебил друга Барнс. – Не нужно делать хорошую мину при плохой игре! Вы не рады ему – вы опять от него что-то ждете. Так не врите хоть себе – противно!

И Наташа подумала, что Барнс не был так уж и неправ. 

\- Что за крики на рабочем месте? – никто не заметил, как Тони вошел в зал заседаний. – Годзилла снова потоптал Токио?

Мстители молчали, переглядываясь, слишком уж неожиданно тот появился. Темные очки в пол лица, язвительная усмешка, королевская посадка головы, повелительный разворот плеч – такой же как и всегда. И совершенно, непоправимо чужой. 

\- Старк, - выдохнул Баки, подходя к нему на вдруг ослабевших ногах.

\- Джеймс Барнс, - тянет тот, не меняясь в лице, однако напряжение вмиг сгущается, повиснув, словно ядовитое облако. – Жив, здоров, адекватен. Радует. 

\- Я… мне…, - мнется Барнс, а потом делает то, что пробивает брешь в железной броне Старка. – Я знаю, что это ничего не изменит, но все равно…, - и Джеймс медленно опускается на колени, а Тони… Тони, кажется, дрожит. – Прости меня. 

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но не смог – горло сдавило. Больно было дышать, казалось, еще вот-вот и он позорно расплачется. Никогда он себя не чувствовал таким беспомощным и открытым, ждущим чьего-то решения. И все смотрел в беспокойные карие глаза, профессионально отмечая, как Старк нервно стискивает в руках злополучные темные очки. Миг замер, растянувшись на целую вечность, а светлые глаза все смотрели в темные. А потом все в одночасье кончилось.

\- Скажу один раз, чтоб вопросов не было, – прокашлялся Тони, водружая очки на законное место, однако взгляда с Барнса не сводил. - У меня, знаешь, было время все обдумать. Не стану озвучивать ход рассуждений, это не интересно. Перейду к главному. Смерть моих родителей – вина Гидры и Зимнего Солдата. С первым пунктом у нас еще есть небольшие проблемы, а вот со вторым… Зимнего Солдата я уничтожил. И не смотрите так, вы меня смущаете! – манерно покривлялся он, а потом вновь взглянул на Баки. – Я уничтожил все, что делало тебя Зимним Солдатом. Кстати, как рука? Нормально работает? Потому что у меня появились идеи, как ее улучшить. И встань уже с колен, а то у меня возникают нездоровые фантазии! – скабрезно оскалился он, пóшло скользнув языком по кромке губ. 

\- Старк, ты отвратителен! – скривилась Наташа, брезгливо отворачиваясь.

\- Агент Романофф, я очень старался! – отвратительно угодливо протянул он. - Вы и представить себе не можете, насколько развита у меня фантазия. Но вы всегда можете это узнать – я буду счастлив вам в этом помочь, - к концу фразы голос его стал томным, обволакивающе-пряным, завлекающим, фальшиво-соблазнительным и лживым.

\- Тони! – выдохнул наконец Стивен, шагая вперед. Обойдя Джима, он без затей крепко обнял… друга. – Как же я рад тебе! 

\- Тише, здоровяк! – просипел тот, отбиваясь от сильных рук. – Ты меня задушишь, Роджерс! Или это такой хитрый план, как от меня избавиться? Учти, он не сработает! 

\- Я так рад, что ты здесь! – заверил его Стив, привычно не обращая внимания на болтовню, призванную скрывать правду. – Тони! 

\- Да-да, я знаю, как меня зовут, - неубедительно проворчал Старк, неловко похлопав по доверчиво подставленной спине. – Можешь уже отпустить меня.

\- Прости, - и Тони вновь вздрогнул, потому что Стив-долбаный-капитан-Америка-Роджерс смотрел прямо ему в глаза, улыбаясь так, будто видел перед собой райские кущи. – Ты как?

\- Жив. Что удивительно, учитывая твои чересчур крепкие дружеские обнимашки, - хмыкнул тот, неловко отворачиваясь. – А вы что же, меня ждали? Как мило! Я польщен!

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но не успел, поскольку в него врезалась маленькая, но увесистая Алая Ведьма, истово прижимаясь всем телом и что-то бормоча.

\- Что? Повторишь? А то я что-то плохо стал слышать. Боюсь, ваш капитан повредил мне…, - неуверенно шептал Тони.

\- Спасибо! – Ванда подняла на него свои сияющие ясные глаза. – За Питера. Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!!!

\- Ну, одного «спасибо» было вполне достаточно, - ответил тот, ища поддержки у радостного Роджерса, - но ты продолжай, мне приятно.

\- То-о-они, - с притворной укоризной протянула она, все еще не выпуская его из объятий. – Ты все такой же! Я так рада!

\- Не знаю, что сказать после таких откровений, - по-доброму усмехнулся Роуди, скрестив руки на груди. Ему хотелось рассмеяться и сграбастать друга в объятия, но что-то удерживало. Вернее, кто-то – он улыбнулся. – Рад тебе. Где ты пропадал, а? Я звонил тебе, кстати, а ты…! Ты меня бессовестно игнорировал, Тони! Как это понимать?! 

\- Прости, брат, я заглажу свою вину в самом ближайшем будущем, - улыбнулся Старк, все еще обнимая Ведьму. – У меня есть План.

\- А-а-а, План, - понимающе улыбаясь, покивал Роуди. – Тогда понятно. План. Случайно не такой, как в…

\- Нет! Нет, - перебил его Старк. – Этот план не включает в себя смертоубийства.

\- А самоубийства? – поддел тот. – Рад видеть тебя, Тони! – прогудел он, наконец, обнимая друга.

\- Я тоже, - искренне улыбнулся тот, хлопая своего Джима по плечу. – Потом поговорим, у меня есть новости.

\- Нам сесть? Чтобы потом не падать? – хохотнул Клинт, крепко пожимая руку Старка. 

\- Не стоит. Новости не из тех, что валят с ног, - по-деловому бросил Тони. – Я привез образцы нового контракта, новых костюмов, нового оружия. Все, что необходимо для работы. Первое дело будет в…

\- А с каких пор ты решаешь это в одиночку? – перебила его Романофф.

\- Это уже согласовано с Россом и Совбезом ООН, - охотно поведал Старк. – Нужно найти и прижечь еще одну голову Гидры. Информация поступила из анонимного источника, и ее нужно проверить. Совещание с генералом через полчаса. Здесь, - а затем неуловимо повел плечами и с улыбкой выдохнул. – Все свободны, встретимся, когда придет время.

Если сказать, что мстители были ошарашены, то это чертовски преуменьшить. Мало того, что Росс не дал им знать об изменении ситуации, так еще и работать придется под наблюдением Совбеза. 

А Старк лишь отрешенно смотрит на пустой обзорный экран, который искажает лицо, делая его похожим на посмертную маску. И молчит. Такой мертвенно спокойный, словно стоящий на руинах былой жизни. А может, так оно и было.

 

19

 

\- Старк, можно спросить? – Тони даже не заметил, что мстители потихоньку покинули комнату, оставив его наедине с двумя суперсолдатами. Как благородно с их стороны!

\- Говори, – не оборачиваясь, обронил тот.

\- Я хотел спросить о Джулии, - голос Баки перестал дрожать, волнение уходило, уступая место чему-то иному. Наверное, это было жадное предвкушение, с которым он не хотел бороться. – Где она?

\- Ее нет, - бесстрастно ответил Старк, а затем резко развернулся. – И никогда больше не будет, слышал?!

\- Что ты сделал с ней? – похолодел Барнс.

"Мертва?"

У Солдата дыхание сбилось, он неверяще смотрел на гения, который был готов рвать и метать. И не мог поверить. Старк не был убийцей – кем угодно, даже маньяком от науки, но не убийцей! Нет! 

\- Не ищи ее, слышишь? – а вот теперь Тони почти умолял. – Ей так будет лучше, поверь! Нам всем так будет лучше! 

\- Нам, или только тебе, Тони? – подал голос Стивен, дотоле бывший лишь наблюдателем.

\- А-а-а, Капита-а-ан, - голос Старка тянулся липкой патокой. – Ничего в этом мире не меняется, правда? - и Стива прошибло ощущением дежавю. - Ты никогда не верил мне. Не веришь и теперь. 

\- Тони, я ведь тебе все в письме…

\- О, и вправду! Как я мог забыть об этом жалком клочке бумаги? Ты в нем так много написал о… себе, – сумасшедше хихикнул он, наконец, снимая очки. – Как там? «Я скорее, верю в людей. Индивидуумов…», да? Но ты верил во всех, кроме меня. Не поверил, что я смогу пережить правду и найти в себе силы сделать правильный выбор. И решил за меня. Теперь моя очередь.

\- Тони, если это касается меня, то…

\- Хватит говорить, я не хочу слушать, разве непонятно? – раздраженно отвернулся Старк.

\- Нет, ты будешь! – взорвался Роджерс, хватая гения и резко разворачивая к себе лицом. – Ты высказался, теперь позволь мне!

\- Не смей повышать на меня голос, Роджерс! Ты не имеешь на это никакого права! – вызверился Тони. Голос его звенел от сдерживаемой ярости, глаза сверкали, а у Стивена сердце забилось где-то у горла. – Ты! Предатель! – выплюнул он.

\- Да, это так! – решился Стив, собирая все свое мужество, чтобы не дать голосу задрожать. – И нет дня, чтобы я об этом не пожалел! 

\- Что ты говоришь?! – ядовито кривлялся гений. – И как я об этом не подумал?!

\- Прекрати, прошу, - уговаривал тот, подходя на шаг. – Позволь мне…

\- Я. Не. Хочу, - почти по слогам отчеканил Старк. – И ты…

\- ХВАТИТ! – рявкнул вдруг Баки. – Сядьте! Оба!

Отчего-то мужчины его послушали, усевшись в противоположных концах комнаты. Они сверлили друг друга жаркими взглядами, не решаясь вновь начать разговор. Им обоим нужна была передышка, чтобы собраться с мыслями. 

А вот Барнс, скрестив руки на груди, выжидающе переводив взгляд с друга на гения. Смотрел, смотрел и вдруг понял. И улыбнулся. 

\- Чего лыбишься, инвалид?! – зло процедил Старк, гордо вздергивая подбородок. Ему казалось, что этот Баки что-то знает о нем. Что-то такое, о чем он, Энтони Старк, не в курсе. Неприятное чувство, цепляющее за самолюбие и заставляющее тихо скрежетать зубами.

\- Старк, ты идиот, знаешь? – задорно ухмыльнулся Баки, ловя на себе полный яростного недоумения взгляд. От них обоих. – И ты, Стив, тоже.

\- Да, один ты у нас умный, - закивал Тони, стараясь отвлечься.

\- Джулия ведь сказала тебе, - продолжил тот, присаживаясь на угол стола. – Сказала, что Стив влюблен в тебя. И знаешь, что я вижу? Ты тоже его любишь!

И Тони, и Стив хотели хоть что-то сказать, но так и застыли, во все глаза, смотря на довольного Барнса. Тот оглядывал их с нескрываемым превосходством, как детей, дерущихся за игрушки.

\- Что смóтрите? Скáжите, что это не правда? – протянул тот, искоса поглядывая на покрасневшего друга.

\- Это не твое дело! – срывающимся голосом рявкнул Тони, вскакивая с места. – Ты вообще не имел права ничего мне говорить…

\- ЧТО?! – одновременно выдохнули Барнс и Роджерс, подходя к Старку с двух сторон, словно загоняя в угол. Смутные догадки хоть и не обрели пока никакой формы в их мыслях, но все же заставляли не сводить взгляда с испуганного гения. 

Тони затравленно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, борясь с желанием откусить свой болтливый язык. Сердце его выстукивало чечетку где-то в висках, он не слышал ничего, кроме шума и мерного тиканья раритетных настенных часов. Вдруг он почувствовал знакомый жар, зарождающийся у сердца. Он разносился огненной волной по венам, иголочками ударял в кончики пальцев и окрашивал румянцем щеки. Легкая судорога проскользнула по его лицу, меняя его.

Стив схватился за единственную реальность, которая имелась рядом – за руку друга. Потому что он боялся. Боялся поверить своим глазам, которые видели чудо. Облик Тони словно бы поплыл, истаивая и выкручиваясь, будто пластилин. Темные волосы отрасли до середины спины, силуэт истончился, черты лица сгладились и стали мягкими и плавными. 

\- Как же это, - растерянно бормочет Баки, протягивая руки к тонкой фигурке, на которой мешком висит шикарный мужской костюм. 

\- Невозможно, - вторит ему Стивен, приближаясь еще на шаг. 

\- Чего уставились, идиоты?! – больше растерянно, нежели раздраженно восклицает Джулия, яростно стирая слезы с глаз. – Да, я дуал, довольны?! Идите, доложить об этом Россу, похвастайтесь мстителям! 

\- Тони, как же так? – Стив неверяще смотрит на нее, не в силах поверить. Его мечта когда-нибудь увидеть дуала сбылась, но совершенно невероятным образом. – Как ты смог… смогла…

Пожалуй, он бы еще многое мог сказать, если бы не голос Центральной, который сообщил о начале рабочего совещания. Роджерсу хотелось обнять его… её! Но он не мог. Ведь рядом с ним стоит друг, во все глаза смотрящий на женщину, которую любит. И нет времени, потому что сейчас сюда войдет генерал Росс в сопровождении мстителей и своих адъютантов.

Драгоценное время отсчитывали тяжелые настенные часы, а они так и замерли, настороженно переглядываясь.


End file.
